


Après toi

by nightoye, yrko69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England/Hong Kong (Hetalia) - Freeform, England/Japan (Hetalia) - Freeform, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 一个英和法两个人渣明明相爱但不结婚，于是祸害了一堆无辜路人的故事【。祸害了哪些路人详见Additional Tags & 另一个cp tag
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

***

弗朗西斯漫无目的地溜达在柏林的街头。

这是一个在冬天里相当阴郁的城市，见不到阳光的日子常以月为单位计数。加之阴雨连绵，西风不断，偶尔会让弗朗西斯错觉身在伦敦。眺望向施普雷河的对面的时候，冷不丁还以为自己身边这条河叫做泰晤士。对面伫立着巨大的伦敦眼，一圈又一圈，转得有气无力，偏又生生不息。

今天中午弗朗西斯睁开眼的时候，路德维希早就不见了。 德国人仿佛都是闹钟修炼成精。每天雷打不动地六点起床，七点锻炼。八点就不知道在哪的办公室里看起了盘……嗯？也可能不是看盘，而是捣鼓什么高新技术精密仪器。弗朗西斯对他到底在做什么一窍不通，也懒得研究。反正路德维希总能在需要的时候不知道从哪变出钱来。他从床上坐起身，伸手从床边的酒柜里摸了半瓶红酒出来，给自己倒了一杯。

床边竖酒柜这个可怕的设计当然是弗朗西斯想出来的。最开始把路德维希吓了一跳。德国人很好脾气地说：可是咱们家有专门的酒窖。

弗朗西斯也很好脾气地说：太远，想喝酒还得先下三层楼，嫌累。

路德维希也就不再说什么，听任他在床头架起三米高的红酒柜。有结婚契约的同居生活，互相妥协本就是义务。红酒柜是路德维希的妥协，弗朗西斯当然也有妥协。比如按照他的审美，客厅的中间绝不该摆一座巨大的机械钟，每天光秒针发出的噪音都让人发疯。有时他真的很想徒手劈碎玻璃罩，把时针从表盘上抠下来，直接插进路德维希的右眼，让他变成卢浮宫入口的浮雕。在弗朗西斯看来，摆只浮夸的马桶在那说不定都更好看一些。

当然这只是想想。弗朗西斯既没在客厅里放洛可可马桶，也没对路德维希进行人身伤害，甚至未曾因此抱怨过什么。这完全不是他的作风——弗朗西斯很清醒地知道自己变了，他以前不这样。他跟他某位英国恋人同居的时候，家里不但鸡和狗在跳，锅碗瓢盆也无一不跳。邻居最高纪录一天报十次警。前五次是因为他们干仗动静太大；后五次是因为他们干炮动静太大。

但路德维希让弗朗西斯提不起吵架的兴趣。不仅没有吵架的兴趣，也没有什么上床的兴趣。他都不记得他和路德维希上次做爱是什么季节了。他之前看了个纪录片，说德国人月均做爱次数是三次。弗朗西斯于是很虔诚地合十祈祷路德维希不要那么轴，早点在外面养个小情人，不然他肯定能把他国本来就低的平均数再拉低一截。

他甚至想跟路德维希直接说：有小情人不要藏着掖着，带回家大家快乐3P改善性生活不好吗。男女都行，动物也行，我生冷不忌。

但一想路德维希听到这话时尴尬的脸，弗朗西斯就凭空蛋疼了起来。他干掉红酒，跳下床去冲了个澡，又下楼进厨房挟了根法棍冲了杯咖啡上来。空腹喝酒烧得他胃疼，但弗朗西斯没管它。他甚至希望它疼得再厉害一些。能疼证明自己不是尸体，这样的感触让人心生欣慰。

隔夜法棍硬得能硌掉牙。弗朗西斯毫不讲究地把法棍戳进咖啡里泡着，一脚踹开画室的门。画室很空旷，采光也很好。落地窗外是柏林郊外大好的湖光山色。画架孤零零支在屋子正中间，上面支着一副没画完的油画。

画上的人物是他和路德维希。是的，就是这样没有创意的人物组合。他们坐在斯特拉斯堡童话般可爱的圣诞市场前，在漫天大雪里保持着社交距离各自裹成一只熊，一脸假笑地啜饮冒白气的热红酒。几个月前，不知哪位没品的金主匿名写信过来，指明“想看波诺弗瓦先生和爱人’甜蜜的‘婚后生活（注：要求两人都穿着衣服）”。随信直接付了一张付款收据。支付人是个从来没见过的亚洲名字。而匿名信本身是用非常古典的报纸拼贴法粘出来的，让人很难不去揣测这个智障金主是不是福尔摩斯看多了。

这是弗朗西斯见过最没品的委托。他本不想在这件没品的事上浪费时间，直接让助手去银行退钱。但偏偏那时自己家里出了点事急需用钱。于是弗朗西斯只好权衡了片刻是去找路德维希要钱、还是画张注定没有审美可言的画。他想了想前者所需的客客气气的交涉，果断选择了后者。

弗朗西斯现在费劲地嚼着被咖啡泡软的法棍，重新审视着这幅画。

毫无疑问，这张画没有灵魂，笔触之间只有刻板的绘画理论，看不到丝毫的爱情。斯特拉斯堡是灵气逼人的城市，弗朗西斯和路德维希也是两个大活人。然而把这三个东西塞进同一幅画面，活的就通通变成了死的。

弗朗西斯突然一阵恶心。忍了半天还是没忍住，冲进卫生间把胃里的红酒咖啡和法棍全都吐了出来。

胃液吐干净后弗朗西斯坐在地上发呆。他的手可能被他自己这一通骚操作作出了点浮肿，左手上箍着的戒指于是勒得他的无名指愈发难受。他把它拔下来凝视了一会，然后站起身走回画室，把昂贵的戒指随手扔在了画架上。

弗朗西斯现在知道应该怎么改这幅画了——他熟练地调出深深浅浅的白色和绿色，用画外的戒指做起点，十分潇洒地向上划拉出一大片比例全然不对的葬礼百合。巨大的花瓣盛开绽放，覆盖了斯特拉斯堡粉蓝色的梦幻天空，也覆盖了画中弗朗西斯和路德维希的脸。

湖面上隐隐约约传来凄厉的风声。弗朗西斯往窗外瞥了一眼，看到柏林在下雪。

他扔下画笔和调色板，翻出自己最厚的外套，简单整理了点身份证件和行李。啪嗒一声扣上门锁，离开了这座没有生命的豪宅。

***

五个小时后，弗朗西斯坐在伦敦近郊一栋破破烂烂的居民楼的楼顶，思考着今晚要去哪里过夜。

天地良心，弗朗西斯不是故意要来伦敦的。都怪柏林在下雪——他实在很讨厌下雪的柏林，如果不是走得坚决，这种天气他一般都拒绝出门，宁可在家当着路德维希的面放音乐跳脱衣舞。糊在路面上逐渐化掉的雪和路上稀少的人烟能把这座城市骨子里那点冰冷全都翻到明面上来。让它看起来安静，却又满脸写着疏离。这种疏离简直和路德维希一模一样，让弗朗西斯十分愤怒。他直接来到拆了好多年都没拆干净的泰戈尔机场。站在起飞预告牌前，暗想第一个非欧盟城市就是他的目的地，不管它是几乎不见天日的雷克雅未克，还是战乱危机四伏的大马士革。

结果预告牌翻回第一页，正在登机的第一行上赫然写着伦敦希斯罗。

弗朗西斯抬起头看了看天，长出了一口气。

行吧，没什么放不下的过去，也没什么不能面对的未来。天意如此，伦敦就伦敦。伦敦那么大，希斯罗和他曾经的英国恋人的床说不定差着好几十里地。何况这个英国佬现在是死是活他都不知道。可能早就娶老婆生孩子，一家子穿金戴银住在三层大豪宅里，值得为之画一幅“甜蜜的”婚后生活。

弗朗西斯在伦敦住过几年。除了英语说得一如既往的塑料，他对这座城市的了解说不定比一些英国人都多。比如他知道很多楼房的楼顶都挺容易爬上去的。 如果是一片楼里最高的建筑，它的楼顶就更为安静隐蔽，适合从事些不那么吵的活动，比如跳舞，或者做爱。唯一的风险是被顶楼居民报警。事实上他也确实在一座破旧楼房顶上跟他的英国恋人干过几炮，对方基本每次都被吓得全身僵硬，然而性器更硬。弗朗西斯一边感叹这是什么天生深柜的身体，一边日得对方不断撕咬他肩膀。因为英国人怂，一声都不敢叫，害怕下一秒警察就会从地底下冒出来。

如果弗朗西斯没记错的话，当年他们做爱的楼房顶就是现在他脚下的这片地。老旧的楼顶上有一个更加老旧的烟囱设计。靠在上面可以避风，也可以看星星。如果不是阴晴不定的伦敦突然飘起细雨，弗朗西斯甚至都准备在这睡一晚，不必再费事去找可以避雨的地方。

他从房顶探出身去往下看了看——顶楼一共有三户居民家有阳台。其中两户窗里都透着温暖的光，阳台上种着五颜六色的花。只有最靠边的一户黑灯瞎火，阳台的角落里还有些黑乎乎的痕迹，想必常年无人清扫，说不定里面并没住人。

弗朗西斯瞬间产生了大胆的念头，这显然比找个小酒店入住有意思多了：他活动了下手脚，试了试排水管的结实度，然后沿着直勾勾扎进阳台的排水管出溜了下来。心里吐槽这楼的防盗可真是够烂的，大概是几十年都没人负责翻修过。

顺利踏上阳台后，第二个惊喜来了：阳台门是虚掩着的。

弗朗西斯认识一个美国人，曾经给他讲过路人因为误闯民宅而被一枪爆头的德克萨斯传说。现在这个故事回到了弗朗西斯的脑海里，他突然脑补起路德维希过阵子看到他死讯时的表情，尽管他知道这种可能性很低，毕竟英国持枪率没那么高。

他推开阳台门，做好被一枪爆头的准备跨进这间神秘的公寓。但并没出现什么戏剧化场面。没人爆他的头，甚至似乎根本没人在家，空气里却也没有常年无人居住的霉味和土味。借着城市夜晚的灯火，弗朗西斯还可以隐约看出从天花板向下渗透的大片大片的水痕，辨认出室内家装的简单劣质。

确认屋里没人后，弗朗西斯按开了电灯开关。他怀疑这楼的电路是二战前铺的。电压接的极其不稳。老旧的钨丝灯发出嘶嘶的响声，忽亮忽暗地在他头顶上晃悠。弗朗西斯站在交错的光影里略微思考了一下主人回家后的交涉方案：最好允许他在这里过一夜，能交个朋友就更好了。他对自己还是颇有自信的。毕竟有一张男女通吃的脸，很多事容易很多。

他环视着简陋的房间，试图找点线索给还未曾谋面的主人画一幅肖像。床头柜上摆着的一副双人合影很自然地引起了他的注意。

合影的双方可能是一对情侣。一个东亚面孔的男孩子，和一个典型不列颠长相的男人。男孩亲昵大胆地搂着英国人的脖子，矫情的英国人却好像有点抗拒，他的头很别扭地歪成一个略显奇怪的角度。眼下扫着两块巨大的阴影。显得疲惫异常。

这个英国人长着一双过分显眼的眉毛。弗朗西斯看着他的脸，下意识骂了一句putain。

这个世界怎能如此操蛋。弗朗西斯再也不见外，一屁股坐到了狭窄的双人床上。

——那么大一个伦敦，他居然真就能从希斯罗摸到了这个英国佬的床上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用了一些朋友们日常聊天对我吐槽的法国人梗，鸣谢露露和c老师（？）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论这篇文的展开（……

——通往地狱的阶梯是由善意铺就的。

亚瑟曾经最痛恨的事情就是堵车，此刻他却隐约期望前方的道路能阻塞一点，好让他晚一点才能赶到律师事务所。然而明明是个周六，以复杂而著称的伦敦道路上却没有任何的障碍，似乎就连这座城市都决心为他而大开绿灯。结果他还是按时到了目的地的门前。

他以前就和法律界打过很多次交道，但这所私人律所却是第一次来。他将车停在门口车位，仰脸看了看这栋三层楼高的老房子，门口稀稀拉拉的几棵树垂下树枝，斑驳的外墙充分说明了它的年纪。不过门口挂的白底黑字的牌子倒是很清晰、毫不含糊，直接就把“婚姻法律咨询”这几个字大写亮了出来，真不知道心有多大的人才会跟伴侣一起走进去。

不过这也说明情况已经山穷水尽了。就算这只是他的第一次婚姻，亚瑟也知道，只有在对方想和你摊牌的时候，才会把你邀请到这里来。不是在双方的亲人朋友面前，也不是什么温馨的点着烛光的餐厅，那样的场合是为了和解预备的，而法律、权利、义务，这些东西的出现，意味着这个叫婚姻的玻璃器皿已经被打翻，只差接触到地面的那最后一声悲鸣了。

说实话，他真的没想到事情会发展成这样。

圣诞节之前，亚瑟像往常一样回家，路上还在考虑今年应该买些什么礼物。平时家里的装饰、亲友的聚会、度假的安排，这些都是本田樱在操办的。她的国家并没有过这个节日的传统，她却能将这些事安排得比亚瑟自己来更井井有条。第一年家里人对他娶一个亚裔还颇有微词，等到第二年全都对她赞不绝口。当然，在这些乡下老古董看来，再怎么样，一个懂事的日本女人还是比一个法国基佬强多了，毕竟这些人全都生活在不承认同性婚姻的世界线。亚瑟倒不至于为了这些人的想法而改邪归正，他只是需要一场婚姻罢了。

但他也没打算逢场作戏，至少，他认为自己对待家庭的态度是相当端正的，不管走到哪里，旁人都觉得他们是对模范夫妻。五年了，两个人从没吵过架，他的妻子也是个聪明人，交流起来总是很省心，从来不会让他觉得恼火。

所以，当亚瑟把车开回家里时，他发现某些事情不对劲了。

有个邻居在他关上车门时远远叫住了他：“柯克兰先生？今天到底是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”

“你的妻子……她今天下午让人来把你家的东西都搬走了。好几辆车呢！她还对我们说你有临时的工作调动，需要搬家。但是你没在那里，也没对我们提起这件事，所以大家都觉得有些不对劲。”

……啥？

亚瑟当场愣住了，他看了看自己的家，窗帘还在那里，将所有的门窗都遮掩得严严实实。但院子里的确有很多人踩过的足迹、一些黑色的车轮印，这让他顿时感觉不妙了。他赶紧掏出钥匙开门，果不其然，就连走廊上都是那些黑色的脚印。以前的樱很爱干净，是绝不会让任何人把地板弄脏的。当他推开门的时候，厨房里也没有传来晚饭的味道。

事实上，整个客厅里字面意义上的什么也没有，只有一台黑色的钢琴还矗立在那里。这是个无言的讽刺，因为这是结婚过后她唯一要求他买的东西。

亚瑟放弃去其他房间探索了，他回过头，好奇的邻居还站在那里。他努力挤出一个虚弱的微笑，说，是啊，工作调动真的是太匆忙了。

最开始，他猜想樱只不过是想闹一闹脾气而已。毕竟女人就是这样，总会在什么地方突然犯毛病。他这位标准的大和抚子老婆，自然也难免有些可爱的小问题。他决定先在外面随便对付一晚上，第二天再去问她是怎么回事。

然而事与愿违，次日樱主动来找他了——不过是通知他去见律师的。

现在这对外表精致、关系即将破裂的夫妻坐在律师事务所的真皮沙发上面无表情地互相打量。樱精心化过妆，穿了件黑色的风衣，将她娇小的身躯包裹起来，领子高高竖起，像是鸟类战斗前要竖起尾羽一样。而坐在他妻子身边的秃顶男人推着眼镜，拿着一份起草好的离婚协议讲解起来，这协议无疑是精心准备多时了，无论是财产分割还是后续安排都非常清晰到位。他俩没有孩子，这也使得离婚工作变得简单许多。亚瑟唯一意识到的事情是他还是他妈的痛恨律师，这群法律的走狗果然是他一生的敌人，尤其是他的软肋已经被枕边人握在手里。

“我在想，你该不会是在开玩笑吧？”他一次也没打断律师的发言，双手抱在胸前冷冷地说道。“你觉得这种东西我会接受？”

“因为我认为，你不会喜欢离婚诉讼的。”樱仍旧是刚认识时一样柔柔地回答道。

“是吗，并不是只有你可以请律师。”

樱没有回答，若有所思地看了他几秒钟。亚瑟终于再也忍不住了。

“你到底在搞什么？节前惊喜吗？我们之间到底发生了什么必须要这样？樱，你应该先给我一次机会，我们两个人好好沟通，而不是瞒着我做这种事。”

“你的香港实习生来找我了。哦，他也说了你和他之间的关系。”

“那是……”

樱叹了口气：“柯克兰先生，你打算跟我说，那只是一时糊涂，对吗？但如果不是他主动告诉我，你打算隐瞒我到什么时候？”

“是那小子主动的。”亚瑟很迅速地说。“我不会在这种事情上撒谎，而且……我只是觉得坦白无助于我们之间的关系……”

“他也是这么说的。”妻子的表情依旧似笑非笑。“不过我还不知道你居然喜欢男人。”

“……”

“所以这些年来，我一直都和一个同性恋睡在一起。我第一次发现自己原来是这么的不了解你。接着，我就发现这一切都已经结束了……不，不要打算道歉，因为我不会接受的。绝对不会。”

樱斩钉截铁地说。亚瑟也开始觉得自己从未了解过她了。他印象中的樱几乎不会说这样的话，甚至很少拒绝别人——某种程度上，她的个性减少了他对这段婚姻的罪恶感，即使亚瑟隐瞒了自己跟同性曾经搞在一起过的事实，但他让她融入英国，给了她安全的环境，充当她的保护者。他是一个施恩者，应该理所当然地享受回报。婚姻就是一种社会契约，而社会契约就是一种生意，没有什么是不可以用经济学理论来解决的。

他原以为自己的伴侣也应该懂得这一点，否则他们当初又是怎么在一起的来着？

“那好吧。樱……你应该明白，夫妻之间也是可以有秘密的。有些事情不说出来，是因为它已经过去了，说出来对我们的关系只会有坏的影响。我是为了我们两个好才这么决定，并不是因为我不爱你。”

“也许吧。那个孩子也是这么说的。他不觉得这种事情能破坏到你的家庭。”

“……他还对你说了什么？”

“没说什么，离婚是我自己的决定。”日本妻子温情款款地说。“因为你会签这份协议的，不管你有钱请多好的律师都没用，你不会想我把整件事公开出去的。你天天在家抱怨的那些疑神疑鬼的客户，万一知道你是个会出轨的人怎么办？不说道德上的义务，万一有人对你使用美人计，你能管得住你自己吗？光是这件事的公开就足以伤害你的事业了。哦，更别说你平时无意中透露了多少不该说出去的信息，你肯定不想被税务机关调查的，对不对？”

“……妈的。”亚瑟气急败坏地跳了起来。“你其实策划了很久吧？连我平时在干什么都有在刺探吗？你是为了钱才和我结婚的吧？！”

“对不起，但真的只是无意中发现的。话说回来，我们是在推理小说俱乐部认识的吧。我很擅长观察细节，而你一直都没有留意到这些。”

亚瑟最后不能不承认他这一次输得彻底。樱终于还是逼迫着他签下了离婚协议，除了钱的问题，被妻子和上床对象联手背叛的感觉也令他气愤不已。他现在知道时间为什么要选在圣诞节前夕了，因为王嘉龙在几天前就宣布他要“回家过年”，脚底抹油走了个痛快。亚瑟又不能派人去香港暗杀他，只能诅咒傻逼亚洲人让他们早日升天。

就算最后一次见面樱也没放弃给他惊喜。她说，说起来你的前男友是叫弗朗西斯吧？我其实打听到他已经结婚了，就向他订购了他和结婚对象的画，很快就会送到你手上了。哦，应该会是一张幸福甜蜜的画吧，毕竟，结婚对象不是你。

操。

但亚瑟左思右想觉得先别管画的事了，他必须先把自己跟王嘉龙在一起的证据处理掉，免得以后再惹上什么麻烦。于是这天他久违地去了那套老房子，爬上没有电梯的六楼，甚至久违地想起了弗朗西斯。

但在此刻的他心中弗朗西斯根本就是一个绝世傻逼，当初居然会喜欢他妈的这种没有楼梯还要扛煤气罐的贫民破房子，这个阴魂不散的法国佬很快就要寄一张婚后甜蜜油画来刺激自己了。不过没关系他不会拆开包装的只会把那张画直接放进火里烧掉。

亚瑟这样想着，掏出钥匙打开了门，接着他发现窗子开着。

“哦，你回来了。”弗朗西斯很不见外地冲着他挥了挥手。

亚瑟退了一步，彬彬有礼地说：“对不起，我们俩认识吗？”

他脑子里基本已经空白了，这他妈是怎么回事，他现在宁可看到弗朗西斯的甜蜜婚后油画。

“哦，亚瑟，你怎么能这样。”法国佬用闪闪发光的无辜眼神看着他。“亏我千里迢迢跑到伦敦来睡你。”

亚瑟真的很想报警，但是他想起来这房子里还有必须毁尸灭迹的该死的照片。

“你他妈小声点！”他迅速带上身后的门。“要是有人听到你这句话我就把你分尸了丢进伦敦桥下面！你怎么找到这儿来的？”

“是伟大的命运，说明我命中注定要在这里遇到你。”弗朗西斯一脸严肃地看着他。但在看到亚瑟的表情之后，又忍不住笑了起来。“不，其实是个巧合，但你肯定不会相信的。顺带一提，我做了晚饭。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哇，除了作什么都没写（。）

时间拉回到两个小时前，刚开始感到饿的弗朗西斯并不确定应该做出几人份的晚餐：这间无处不漏风的公寓虽然闻起来不像没人住，看上去却着实不像有人在此常居：空空的书架上没有落灰，却只摆了两本书，都是用他看不太懂的繁体中文写的；简陋的衣柜也几乎全空，挂了两套西装（看号码肯定是英国人的），一堆配套的吊带袜环腿夹；还有两件跟这整个房间画风不符的高级酒店浴袍。默默猜测英国人和小情人大概另有住所后，弗朗西斯很戏精地深呼吸三口气、一把拉开了冰箱门——出乎他预料，居然没有食材正在腐烂的限制级画面，只有一些罐头和速食品，保质期半年起跳的那种，都还勉强没过期。厨房的架子上还堆着几盒茶包，旁边摆着一套简单的茶具。

说不好奇英国佬的现状是假的。八卦是人类天性。何况前男友的八卦，更何况是分手现场那么惨烈的前男友。这么多年来，弗朗西斯虽然一直成功回避着对方的消息，但那是因为他们之间有物理距离。物理距离能让很多事变容易。现在，英国佬穿过的衣服就在柜子里挂着，氛围自然微妙起来，陌生又熟悉的味道浮荡在身边，再说自己不好奇就太假了，这么假的事英国人才干，法国人不干。

弗朗西斯甚至愿意承认自己还爱亚瑟·柯克兰。否则他应该趁亚瑟还没露面逃之夭夭。而不是对着浴室里摇摇欲坠的镜子婊里婊气地整理衣服和头发。随后他倒是真的拧开公寓大门走了出去。不过不是拔腿开逃，而是摸到另一扇门前按响了门铃。

“您好呀，”弗朗西斯挂出自己最招牌迷人又真诚的微笑，对着给他开门的英国老头打招呼，“我是您的新邻居，从法国来工作。我家房顶好像有点漏水，您能过来帮我看看吗？我请您喝晚茶。”

他当然知道房顶漏水根本不是一个人能修的问题。不过这反正只是个借口。感谢亚瑟留下的这盒看起来跟大便一样的茶包，英国老头心满意足地喝完茶回家后，弗朗西斯已经知道了不少信息。比如说：这间公寓居然是亚瑟买下来的。肯定是他们分手后的事，他不记得亚瑟的喜好中有这种贫民窟标配的破烂房子。当年英国佬看中的房产都跟路德维希的住所差不多规格，他们有钱人在对豪宅的追求上真是不分国界的如出一辙。

“你房东啊，嗯，眉毛长得怪怪的……人也很怪，都不怎么在户主议会上出现。我也就只见过他两三面……你问是不是单身？哦，真不愧是法国人……这个我不知道，但户主只有他一个人……”英国老头如是说。

好的，弗朗西斯明白了，亚瑟和他的小情人确实一般不会来这住。但他还是愉快决定做个三人份晚餐。反正做几个人的都是做，就算真的做多了——这不是还有邻居吗。

于是他又花了点时间出门找超市、研究生火做饭。谁能想到他的运气就是这么好、或者说这么差。当他正隔着烤箱观察蜗牛形态的时候，公寓的大门居然响起了转钥匙的动静。他有点意外地转过头来，正撞上亚瑟一张见了死人诈尸一样的脸。

他妈的傻逼英国人——！弗朗西斯在心中爆出一声认输的哀嚎。亚瑟活生生站在他面前，光这一个事实就足够让过去苏醒，把他埋葬在回忆中的爱情和欲念尽数翻回来。但这是他早就料到的结果，所以表面上的弗朗西斯仍旧风平浪静，保持着能气死人的优雅微笑，甚至没事人一样打了个招呼。深谙戏剧之道的法国人很清楚：在这种时候，没有戏才是最大的戏。

他颇有点开心地捕捉到亚瑟脸上在那一瞬间闪过的无数微表情。英国人虽然世界驰名的假，但真论拉开帷幕演爱情剧，演技注定要被弗朗西斯甩一截。从前是这样，过去这么多年也依旧如此。

不过英国人也不是吃素的，几年不见进步神速，抛过来的戏让弗朗西斯险些没接住。在他继续没事人一样宣布做了晚饭后，亚瑟的脸色由白转绿，突然转身就往门口走。弗朗西斯当然不会让他这么容易跑掉，他从厨房冲出去，毫不避嫌地一把捞起亚瑟的手。英国人很明显地抖了一下，跟着半侧过头，凶巴巴地盯着弗朗西斯看。

“放手。”他言简意赅蹦出两个字。

“我饭都做了，你不吃我只好拿去送邻居。”弗朗西斯不怕他，轻车熟路施展开磨功，“你手这么凉，肯定没吃饭。不如吃过再走吧？”

“谁他妈要吃你做的饭？！”亚瑟突然暴起，用力一甩胳膊，挣开了弗朗西斯的手。昏暗的灯光下，他眼眶隐隐泛红，看上去气得要命，“波诺弗瓦我操你大爷，你以为你是谁？！你他妈不是结婚了吗？结婚了还来找我做什么？那些什么法式的意式的我吃不出来哪里好的美食，你去做给你亲爱的结婚对象吃啊！这破逼房子送你做结婚礼物了。祝你们百年好合，再见！！”

显然亚瑟已经炸成了一座活火山。正在喷发的当口谁碰谁死，弗朗西斯才不上赶着作莫名其妙的死，于是没再阻拦，听任亚瑟地动山摇地摔门走人。窗外的细雨早已不知不觉变成豪雨，噼里啪啦打在玻璃上，弗朗西斯回忆起亚瑟身上那套一看就不便宜的西服，心想上帝保佑他可千万是开车来的，不然要是浇废了他的天价西服，说不定这人明天一早就会带着收据杀回来让他照价赔偿。

但他同时还觉出了莫名其妙的开心：亚瑟好像对他已婚的事实非常不满。这说明什么呢？

一阵糊味从厨房传了出来。弗朗西斯这才想起好像还有蜗牛在烤箱里，幸好抢救及时，没造成什么重大损失。他被这突如其来的一通叫骂震得有点恍惚，几乎是出于惯性把烤好的蜗牛精心摆进特制的盘子。摆完才反应过来：他妈的，自己吃，摆个寂寞。

但摆都摆了，在这么贫瘠的小破岛上这样迅速地变出一顿讲究的法式晚餐，多少也算一桩壮举。不请人共进实在有点可惜。弗朗西斯于是又从自己行李里翻出跟盘子配套的蜗牛叉，端着摆好的蜗牛和配菜，准备趁热去强迫邻居家大爷来个双人烛光晚餐。

他拉开被亚瑟摔得快要散架的公寓门，刚往外走半步，就听到楼梯传来向上的脚步声。跟着亚瑟的脑袋从黑黢黢的楼梯口重新冒了出来，俩人站在原地，大眼瞪小眼僵持三秒钟。

“………雨太大了开车危险，我等雨停了再走。”亚瑟盯着空气，硬邦邦地不知道说给谁听。

弗朗西斯憋住了没有笑出来。

“喔。那我看一时半会也停不了。不如来一起吃个饭？”

  
  
  


*

但这顿饭注定不会让人吃的太舒服。光气氛就十分之吊诡：弗朗西斯和亚瑟隔着餐桌分坐长边两端，各自心怀鬼胎埋头扒拉蜗牛。这可真是个天下奇观：以前弗朗西斯跟他谈恋爱的时候，恨不得每顿饭都要腻歪在餐桌的同一边，腿在桌子底下缠着，吃一小时饭亲吻个两百次。反观眼下，俩人规矩得仿佛在商业会餐现场。不，商业会餐还得挂个假笑，谈点无聊的话题。不会像亚瑟现在这样：满脸写着祝你全家早登极乐，嚼蜗牛的力道穷凶极恶，好像他嚼的不是蜗牛，而是弗朗西斯的骨头。

这种丧逼兮兮的阴间饭吃得让弗朗西斯也来了脾气，他起身回了厨房，端出来第三盘蜗牛，重重砸在餐桌正中间。亚瑟被他吓了一大跳，抬起头，用看精神病人的眼神打量着他。

“你闲的吗？烤这么多蜗牛干什么？”

“给你男朋友的。”弗朗西斯和气地挂起商业假笑，“他人呢？打电话叫来，一起吃。”

亚瑟愣了一下，突然显得有点慌。他扔下没吃完的饭，径直冲进卧室，一通乒哩嗙啷的翻找声后，弗朗西斯看到他拿着一叠纸和一个打火机打开了阳台门。外面暴雨如注，阳台只有靠近房间的一小窄条有屋檐挡着。弗朗西斯于是清楚地看到了亚瑟烧掉的东西——是他和他小情人的几张照片，好像还有几张通信手稿。

“哟，分手了吗？还是销毁劈腿证据？”弗朗西斯在他身后凉凉地开口讽刺。

亚瑟没有立刻理他。他认真翻着火堆，确认照片上的人影都烧得认不出来后才回到餐桌前。一脸戒备地看着弗朗西斯，拉开了一个生疏的谈判架势。

“第一，他不是我男朋友。请你出去不要对别人瞎说。”

“喔，我可真替你高兴，这么出息，学会拔屌无情了。” 法国人叉出一只蜗牛，慢条斯理往嘴里送。

“……第二，……妈的，没有第二，我为什么要跟你说这些。”亚瑟气哼哼地坐下，继续把蜗牛当弗朗西斯的骨头嚼。

弗朗西斯贴心地把给小情人预留的蜗牛往亚瑟那边推了推：“多吃点。”

亚瑟啪地一声把蜗牛叉拍在桌子上。

“第二，他就算是我男朋友，让他来干什么？你以为我会答应这种蠢事吗？你脑子里都是大便吗？”

“你觉得我会干什么？”

“人渣在想什么，恕我猜不到。”

“好，那我告诉你。人渣想的是会陪你睡这种地方的人，多半能跟我成为不错的朋友。喔，我本来还准备当面跟他商量一下，愿不愿意把你让给我睡几天。”

这话摆明在往亚瑟的逆鳞上劈，弗朗西斯承认自己是故意的：因为他突然意识到他好像很难再靠昔日的把妹理论洞若观火。毕竟有五年时光横亘在他们之间：往日的亚瑟没少这般炸毛，什么难听的话都骂得出来，但他知道那都是纯粹的撒娇，仗着爱情的温度哄两下就能好。今时的亚瑟却隔在天堑彼岸让人捉摸不透。毕竟人都会变，说不定亚瑟早就不爱他了呢？

“波诺弗瓦先生。”亚瑟踹开椅子站起来，“这是我的房子，我现在就命令您滚出去。”

“柯克兰先生，您搞清楚情况。是您自己没关阳台门，不算我暴力侵入。按照你们英国的法律，就算把我告上法庭，法院都不会给您驱逐令。不信您去试试。”

“……”

亚瑟看起来很像想要扑过来揍他一顿。这是当然的——因为这个奇葩规定是很多年前亚瑟自己跟他吐槽的，否则弗朗西斯一个名下无房的法国人怎么可能知道这些。他没记错的话，亚瑟同时还吐槽了更多细节：“你连找人揍他一顿的权利都没有。因为傻逼法院会判你人身伤害，没准还要赔偿医药费。”

但是等一下，弗朗西斯心想：这他妈是什么见鬼的对话走向。他又不是来和亚瑟抢这间破房子的。他要抢的不是亚瑟本人吗？

两人一时无话，空气凝固，越凝越粘稠。弗朗西斯十分痛恨这种有话不挑明的腻腻歪歪。决定还是自己先来做个好人。

“亚瑟，我和你道歉。是我在故意惹你生气。你愿不愿意听我好好说句话？……好吧，你不愿意我也要说。”

他轻而易举地堵回了亚瑟试图打断的举动。在打断法国人讲话这件事上，英国人先天劣势，很少能成功。

“……事实上我很理解你的愤怒，如果是你突然出现在我家里，我说不定也一样生气。但就像我说的，我来到这间公寓真的是无意，发现有你的照片我也很惊讶。而我之所以没有立刻走掉，是因为我进来后意识到一件事，这件事我想要亲口告诉你：……Arthur, je t’aime. 没错，就是这么简单的事，你有权继续你的幸福人生，我也有权说出我自己的真实感受。现在我说完了，你如果不想见到我在这里，我立刻就走。你知道，我不会做你不喜欢的事。”

说完他当真推开盘子拎过自己的行李。餐桌对面的亚瑟已经完全放弃了抵抗，一脸懵逼地看过来，好像根本没听懂他在说什么。

好的，那么这就是答案了。弗朗西斯很看得开：这样最好，死刑判得痛快点，一天之内执行。别他妈拖泥带水三个月，把人去死的勇气都磨灭。

“喔，对了，”他走到门口想起了什么，最后一次回过头，“这套餐具是我最早从法国背出来的，我背着它们到过伦敦，到过柏林，又回到了这里。还挺有纪念意义。送你了，再见。”

  
  
现在，弗朗西斯背着自己更加简单的行李，站在漆黑的楼道里无家可归。窗外的雨声叫嚣得越发疯狂。好像还起风了。呼啸的西风卷着雨滴砸着楼道的窗户，木制的窗框发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。这种时候出门搞不好会死人。

但是无所谓，死就死吧，比起死得痛快，法国人永远更怕活着受折磨。

他试图摸索了一会墙上的电灯开关，免得自己下楼的时候摸黑踩空一头栽下去。然而开关没摸到，只摸到一手湿湿凉凉的谜之液体。他骂了一句娘，掏出手机想借手电用。屏幕上闪过三个未接来电五条未读消息。还没等他把这帮该死的通知划掉，眼前突然一亮，破公寓里的光重新照回楼道。亚瑟站在门口，手里拎着一把长柄伞。他的呼吸急促得十分诡异，好像有点惊讶弗朗西斯怎么居然还没消失，直勾勾地盯着他的脸看了许久。

“你不许走。”亚瑟说。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章法式作，这一章英式作（。  
> 已经回不去了（不是

弗朗西斯把手机揣回兜里，直直地盯着亚瑟，房间里的日光灯落在他的脸上，但看起来挺惨白阴森的。这张熟悉又陌生的、前男友的脸让亚瑟纠结了一下，他其实根本不知道自己要干什么，手却仿佛有它自己的想法，把那把他下意识他找出来的伞举了一下。弗朗西斯的目光从他的脸看到那把伞，满脸写着迷惑。

“所以？”他说。“你是要把它给我吗？”

亚瑟陡然被他的话惊醒，这才意识到自己根本不知道在干什么。外面雨很大，也许弗朗西斯这个家伙根本找不到房子住，也许他会在雨里被淋一晚上然后冻死在路边，但那关他什么事？他们早就分手好几年了，他用了多少努力把弗朗西斯从他的生活中割舍出去。然后这家伙就这样若无其事地出现，仿佛之前他经历的那一切都是笑话似的。

“你想得美，就这样一走了之？”亚瑟握紧了伞柄，如果有可能他真想用伞尖在弗朗西斯的身上戳几个洞，或者把他拍扁了当高尔夫球打出去。“你这个白痴，居然带着盘子！他妈的宜家三块钱一打的盘子！如果是什么中国古董雕花瓷器盘子也就算了！”

“什么什么雕花瓷器盘子是什么鬼？”弗朗西斯似乎被这句话杀了个措手不及。“等等，我只是——”

亚瑟把伞柄横过来狠狠地当胸将他推在墙上。多可笑啊，他曾经像渔夫和魔鬼的故事里那只恶魔一样，徒劳地祈求着事情的转机。他在海底等待几百年想要什么？一封信，一个道歉，一场婚姻，一个理由？可现在弗朗西斯整个人送上门来，他却忽然惶恐万分。

他俩就这样彼此凝视着，光线落在弗朗西斯的半张脸上。几年没见了，这个混帐还是和原来一样没心没肺。

“你画了那张画吗？”亚瑟说。“我还以为你会带着它过来呢。”

“什么？”弗朗西斯瞬间反应过来了。“那是你干的？为什么？！”

“怎么可能会是我？！我根本不关心你的什么婚后生活，是有人……总之就是有人想对付我。你笑什么？”

“哦，原来是你的小情人和你反目成仇了。”弗朗西斯边笑边说。“那我懂了……对不起，亚瑟，看来你没有什么幸福人生。”

该死的，这家伙在这方面直觉总是分外准，总能把事情猜个八九不离十。亚瑟开始认真考虑杀人灭口的计划，但下一秒弗朗西斯的双手环住了他的腰，将他拉向自己。他没反应过来便失去了平衡，向前迈了半步。弗朗西斯吻了他，堵住了他接下来要说的话。法式接吻柔软又漫长，完全夺去了他的呼吸。亚瑟睁大眼睛，久久不敢相信发生了什么。他不由自主地回应，靠近，就像他的身体还记得应该怎样做一样。

不知道过了多久，他才听到旁边走廊那里的门发出吱呀的响声，似乎是隔壁那个老头听到他俩的争吵以后出门来看情况。弗朗西斯顺势把亚瑟更紧地拉近怀里，让他的脑袋埋在肩窝上，藏在阴影里。他的手抚上那头茶金色的短发，两个人看起来就像是一对纠缠得难解难分的热恋情侣。

老头子嘀咕了一句话然后把门又关上了，听起来说的是“这些法国佬”。

“哦，我可没想到你居然会这么热情。”弗朗西斯搂着他不放，声音里全是笑意。

“闭嘴，法国佬。”亚瑟也没把脑袋从他肩膀上拿开。他们在半明半暗的楼道间站了一会，外面的世界大雨倾盆，但他们能听到的只是对方的呼吸和心跳声。

余下的半个晚上他俩没有再争吵，亚瑟本想逼着弗朗西斯睡到客厅，但很快发现沙发垫整个都被漏下来的雨水浸透了，墙壁上一道一道的都是印子。亚瑟宣称某只青蛙睡这种湿漉漉地地方实在太合适不过，但弗朗西斯坚决抗议并再度以离家出走作为要挟。最后，他俩不得不进了那个只有一张床的房间。

他们轮流用了浴室，亚瑟换了件浴袍，躺在床上看着天花板发起呆。再过一会，弗朗西斯也很自然地躺到他身边，接着就在身侧感受到一个硬邦邦的东西。

“这是啥玩意？”

“你的盘子。”亚瑟拉上床头灯，房间立刻一片黑暗。“你要是敢睡过来，你珍贵的盘子就会被压成碎片。”

“行吧，至少不是菜刀。”弗朗西斯哼了一声。“而且我得说，cher，幸好这是宜家三块钱一打的盘子，如果这是个‘中国古董雕花瓷器’，我可能已经把它拿出来砸到墙上了。”

“你跟钱有仇。”亚瑟说。“你这样还是人类吗？”

“不，我跟钱没仇，但越贵的东西摔成碎片时你脸上的表情越好看。说真的，我们今晚就这样躺在这里什么也不干？”

“我只想知道你明天有什么打算。”弗朗西斯在他的逼问下总算交代了一些情况。于是两人现在总算搞明白他们为什么都会出现在这里了。亚瑟寻思着，他总算还是得逼迫自己面对那个不愿想起的现实，比如他俩得思考一下整件事的后果。当然，责任感这种东西是和弗朗西斯（或者说，法国人）无关的。

旁边的人沉默下来，床的晃动说明他翻了个身。

“我不是你和你男人吵架的工具，也不想当这种东西。如果他很爱你的话，就会出来找你。”

弗朗西斯低低地笑了出声：“可能会吧。”

“想想看，柏林现在可能很冷，下着雪。他在这样的天气下到处找你，为了你在城市里徘徊，却不知道自己做错了什么，说不定回家还要看到你留下来的一切。”亚瑟的声音闷闷地回荡在房间里。“我不认识那个家伙，却为他感到遗憾。因为世界上居然有第二个人能忍受你的无理取闹，还长达五年之久，我简直要向他致敬了。这样的好男人，你怎么忍心辜负人家呢？”

“你真的想太多了，路德找不到我最多报个警，然后就回来了。也没准他根本想不到要报警，甚至连我的戒指都没发现。”

“那你爱他什么？”亚瑟觉得事情开始变得好笑了，他无法抑制自己笑出声来。“你爱着一个你无故失踪也不出来找，连你丢下了戒指也发现不了的人？还跟他结婚？”

“我不爱他。”弗朗西斯十分痛快承认，连一秒钟的纠结都没有。“不过说实话，我还挺喜欢他的。他会为了我认真学习法国文化，想通过那些东西搞懂我在干什么。”

竟然会为了这种人学习法国文化，这到底是什么傻逼。亚瑟对此人的敬佩又达到了一个高度：“……希望你早点告诉他不用费这个劲了。”

“哦，我为什么要呢？说真的，我觉得他那样还挺好玩的。”

亚瑟人生第无数次觉得，这种时候自己就应该把弗朗西斯彻底了结了为民除害，省得这家伙又去祸害人间。但另一半的他又觉得心中窃喜，弗朗西斯公然承认不爱结婚对象，却承认了爱他。人类都是犯贱的，都想要自己是特别的那个。

“那么你们……”

“亚瑟，五年前你是这样找我的吗？”

“……什么？”

弗朗西斯转了回来，但在夜色里看不到他任何表情。

“就像你说的那样，在城市里徘徊，不知道自己做错了什么……最后独自回去面对剩余的一切。”

这该死的混蛋真是什么都知道。他没想到弗朗西斯唯独会注意到这句话。是的——他觉得呼吸困难——波诺弗瓦先生，我没有那么好的想象力猜到另一个男人会怎么找你。是我为了你在大街上奔跑，我为了你在天桥上东张西望，我为了你穿过呼啸而过的车流，我为了你气喘吁吁地停在十字路口，我为了你一个人哭着回家，像受了欺负的小孩。你明明就该跟我说对不起，跪下来请求我的原谅。

“如果是那样的话……我只希望你知道，我不是不在意。只是觉得，如果想起你或者看你一眼，就再也没法下定决心离开你了。我知道你肯定会追上来，拦住我，大吼大叫，就像今天这样。然后我们给对方一个拥抱或者亲吻，就这么和好。那一天，也许只是凑巧，这样的事情没发生。你没有找到我……就只是这么简单。”

他们都没有再说话。过了一会，换成亚瑟转过头去，用力地将被子蒙住自己的脑袋。他希望自己能赶紧睡着，但他只能无助地蜷缩成一团，忍受心里突然泛起的强烈感情，和向弗朗西斯告解一切的愿望。

怎么会这样，他以为这个伤口再也不会被挖开了。人世间会有几次你遇到前男友的机会呢？还是说，上帝安排此事，自是别有深意？

在黑暗降临之前，一双手抚摸了他的脸，亲吻了他的眼睛。雨声开始渐渐地小了。亚瑟向黑暗中沉了下去，即使在梦里，他也感觉到胸口穿了个洞，呼呼地透漏着风声。人世间所有糟糕的事情都压在双肩上纷至沓来，而他只想向下降落，直至落入某人的怀抱之中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊，对不起路德维希【。】

弗朗西斯居然失眠了。

不，也不该用“居然”这么夸张的词。因为他最近连续几个星期都是凌晨四点才爬上床，抱着说不定早就睡了三觉的路德维希开始睡他自己的第一觉。生物钟早就乱麻一团。现在不过区区凌晨两点，他也确实只配在哗啦哗啦的雨声里失眠。更糟糕的是，上床前亚瑟还逼着他套了件见鬼的睡衣。使得他的肩肘胯现在全都运转不灵，束手束脚分外难受。他看了看缩在自己胸前、翻腾半天好不容易入睡的亚瑟，心想还是等亚瑟睡熟再起床脱衣服。

这段时间略有些难熬。他胸口印着亚瑟的心跳，耳边扩满被黑夜放大的细碎环境音。英国人身上熟悉的味道温暖如昔，但秒针跳动的声音从客厅穿墙而入，却让人越听越烦躁。弗朗西斯猛地睁开眼睛，路德维希家客厅摆着的可怕大座钟划过他的脑海，他在百无聊赖里终于好奇起来，他这样毫无预兆地不辞而别，路德维希会怎么样呢？在亚瑟问出来之前，他确实没认真考虑过这个问题。

在他们五年婚姻生活的后两年里，弗朗西斯其实干过不少临时起意从柏林出走的事，但一言不发直接消失还是第一次。一般他都会在走前随性地给路德维希留个便签，可能贴在书房里，也可能贴在地窖里，说自己“ **_工作需要_ ** ，离开几天找灵感”。头三年的时候，他甚至还会带路德维希一起走，就像更早的时候拖亚瑟一起走一样。路德维希陪他在尼泊尔的雪山上迷过路，在亚马逊的雨林里嗑过药，还在塔西马尼亚的深冬里穿着夏天衣服挨过冻——因为那次弗朗西斯脑子短路，收拾衣服时忘了南北半球有季节差。

但逐渐地，弗朗西斯发现路德维希并不喜欢这些。虽然路德维希不曾跟他抱怨，情绪的传达却也不太用得着语言。德国人显然偏爱南欧明媚的海滩。他也会陪弗朗西斯出入正常人类都不太愿意去的见鬼地方，但更像出任务，一般都尽职地走完法国人拍脑门想出来的奇葩行程后睡死在酒店里。全然不像某个英国人，一边疯狂辱骂脑子被拿破仑拱过的人才会大新年里跑到长年城这样的傻逼地方看冰洞，一边跟弗朗西斯在用柴火烧壁炉的简陋套房里没日没夜地做爱，哆哆嗦嗦地抱着弗朗西斯取暖。那是字面意义上的没日没夜，因为这个傻逼地方大年夜里只有漫漫极夜。

说到底，是弗朗西斯不该假设全人类都会像亚瑟一样喜欢陪他瞎折腾，也是弗朗西斯不该跟亚瑟干仗闹脾气，仗着上头的热度答应德国人怼到脸上的求婚，哪怕很清楚自己不爱对方。深夜里睡不着的人类总喜欢想些有的没的七七八八，弗朗西斯觉得自己有问题，可能被亚瑟传染了。因为他开始考虑把几小时前做的决定正式通知路德维希。毕竟他目前的诉求是离婚，而不是和亚瑟殉情，怎么都得和法定配偶一起走手续。

他正想起床后找个正常时间给德国人打电话，床头柜上的手机突然就亮了，仿佛跟他心有灵犀。屏幕光空荡荡地投射在凌晨两点的黑暗里，惨白一片。

这张床不大，弗朗西斯不用动弹得多夸张就能够到手机。他轻手轻脚地微调下姿势，把手机拎了过来，看到上面的五条未读变成了六条。

亚瑟这时候突然动了一下，弗朗西斯吓一跳，动作僵了两秒。还好，英国人似乎没醒，而是一边抓着他的睡衣在他胸口贴得更紧，一边居然开始磨起了牙，声音十分类似嚼骨头，黑夜里乍听很是诡异。弗朗西斯真的想给这个吓人玩意扔到床的另一头去。可这是亚瑟。

弗朗西斯低头亲了亲亚瑟的头发，心想哪怕这个吓人玩意要把他生吞活剥，他也不会现在再扔他一次。

他划开了未读通知。除了一条是助手在询问那副见鬼油画的进度外，剩下的不出所料，全是路德维希。前四条里一水的问句。

“你出门了吗？刚刚发布了低温暴雪预警。早点回来。”

“回家吃晚饭吗？需不需要我开车去接你？”

“Franz你还好吗？你不接我的电话。我没有找到你给我留的便签……你还在柏林吗？”

“我看到了你的戒指。你去夜店了吗？”

最后一条就是几秒钟前刚刚发来的，闹钟精路德维希居然这个点还没睡。真是天下奇观：

“Franz，我很担心你。看到给我回个电话。”

……

有那么一会，弗朗西斯生平头一次觉得自己是一个人渣——短信为证，路德维希不是他想当然地对亚瑟描述的那种人。弗朗西斯显然对自己法理上的配偶有很多误解。而他甚至没有尝试过去纠正这些误解，直接就判了对方的死刑。

但死刑判了就是结案，没有再上诉的可能。毕竟在一段感情关系里，再多的辩词，抵不过“不爱”的事实。弗朗西斯现在能做的也就是把伤害降到最低，别让路德维希像五年前的亚瑟一样，顶着低温暴雪预警到茫茫人海里无望地搜寻他的身影。

“Clovis，我手机快没电了。今天下午五点半给你打电话，有事和你说。不是什么急事，现在快睡吧，很晚了。”

弗朗西斯看着发出去的信息，想了想，又很真诚地加了一句：

“对不起。”

在他按下发送键的前一秒，屏幕一闪，干脆利落地断了电。弗朗西斯呆滞片刻，心里飙起了熟练的脏话：因为傻逼英国独步世界的插座口，他的手机怎么也得到明天才能充电。

算了，区区一句对不起，不差这几个小时。

弗朗西斯把手机扔回床头柜上，小心翼翼地从亚瑟手里挖出自己的睡衣。现在英国佬睡得不省人事，弗朗西斯就不必再管他定的奇葩规矩。这个棉袄一样的睡衣勒得他窒息，亚瑟居然能裹那么厚的一层布料睡着觉，他们英国人上辈子可能都是缺衣服穿冻死的。

他脱了个半裸重新躺了下来。没了睡衣的束缚，困意很快涌了上来。他在失去知觉前脑补了英国人早上睁眼发现自己睡在一个裸男怀里的表情。……真是精彩。希望亚瑟勇敢点，直接来强奸他。

*

不过弗朗西斯的愿望显然没有实现，虽然他也没抱太大的期望——有些创伤很难医治，弗朗西斯很清楚这点。他不是被亚瑟强奸醒的，而是被太阳晒醒的。冬季的伦敦出个太阳跟出个上帝差不多稀罕。圣光普照的床铺空荡荡的，除了一个宜家蜗牛盘还完好无损地摆在床边外，亚瑟躺过的位置早就没了温度。弗朗西斯撇了一眼床头的电子钟：上午八点半。

他知道金融圈的社畜们一般都八点开始上班。如果亚瑟没有换行业，那么他是上班去了。弗朗西斯应该一个电话追过去问他晚上想吃什么，然后下午出去买。但愿亚瑟没换手机号，他五年前的号码弗朗西斯甚至还能硬生生地记起来。

但他稍微洗漱清醒了一下，马上就想起自己的手机现在是电量耗尽的一块砖。而且即便电池满格也没用，因为他的手机不见了。

真是见了鬼。

弗朗西斯衣服都没穿，把这间破房子又里里外外搜了一遍。的确只有他的手机消失了，除此之外，就连亚瑟名贵的车钥匙都还大剌剌地扔在餐桌上，看起来并不是哪个不长眼的贼半夜溜进来了。

……车钥匙？

他立刻就懂了这是怎么回事。果不其然，没过多久，熟悉的转钥匙声响了起来。亚瑟出现在门口，正装风衣长围巾，人模狗样像要去谈生意，手里却拎着两个外卖袋。

这个搭配太可爱了，弗朗西斯没忍住笑出了声。

“早啊，我的小卷心菜。”他十分亲昵地直接迎到大门口，接过外卖袋。吓的亚瑟迅速闪进来踹上了门。

“谁允许你把衣服脱了的？”亚瑟招呼也不打，凶凶地用食指戳他前胸，“说了在我家里不许裸奔。去给我穿上。”

这种对话如果放在五年前，说不定就是又一次争执的起点。但人类到底是人类，贱是天生的。法国人被压迫久了会砍国王，散漫过了头一样搞复辟，还搞了不止一次。所以五年后的弗朗西斯乖巧听话地回到卧室，按照命令重新把浴袍套了回来，甚至还对着镜子隆重调整着装风格：领口后撤，腰带扯松。胸腹肌若隐若现，锁骨梢吊着浴袍边。亚瑟正在外面把过分丰盛的英式早餐往餐桌上摆，看到法国人这个装扮走出来明显愣了一下，一边不自然地移开目光，一边干巴巴地说：“我让你穿的是正常衣服。”

“哦呀，先生，可是对不起，正常衣服被我扔洗衣机了，我现在只有这个穿。”

弗朗西斯挂出一脸熟练的接客微笑。反正论不要脸，英国人向来被他甩八条街不止。他走到桌边自说自话地拉开亚瑟身边的椅子，操起法语搭讪，好像两个人是素不相识的陌生人：“先生，您允许我坐在这吗？”

亚瑟猛地拧过头来，一脸破罐破摔，直勾勾地盯着弗朗西斯：“当然。您喜欢的话。”

他们就这样开始了第二顿古里古怪的共餐。亚瑟穿着衬衫一本正经，弗朗西斯披着浴袍风情万种。这种搭配本应出现在红磨坊的套间，或者十九世纪哪朵交际花的私人餐厅。在这样的布景中推动剧情当然不能指望榆木脑袋的嫖客，还得弗朗西斯亲自来。

毕竟浴袍这种东西穿上就是为了被人脱的。

他侧过身，在亚瑟来得及拒绝之前果断抬起双腿架上对方的大腿，右臂环住他的肩膀，把自己整个人粘在了英国人身上。

他们贴的这样近，很容易就觉出亚瑟的身体僵得像石头，甚至还有点抖。但他没有推开弗朗西斯，而是微微侧过头来看着他，气息扫过弗朗西斯的侧颈，节奏稍微有点乱。

既然亚瑟这么不在状态，迅速上手扒他衣服未免就无趣。弗朗西斯是个有品的人。他拉开一点距离，随手拿过个橘子剥了起来，施施然地跟英国人调起不咸不淡的情。

“先生，您今天怎么没上班？”他问道。

“您很在意我的生活吗？”

相对温和的暧昧距离显然更贴近亚瑟的表演舒适区。他左手环过弗朗西斯的腰，假模假样地陪他演起了嫖客和妓女。

“当然，我肯定希望您说您不上班是为了我。”弗朗西斯笑道，剥下一瓣橘子递给亚瑟，“哪个出来卖的不希望自己的魅力可以大到搅乱人的日常生活呢？”

英国人不动声色，另一只手接过了橘子瓣。

“那我很抱歉，是我有些离婚后续还要处理。”他说，“不过我早上确实请的是病假。我和公司说昨天有头猪不知道从哪跑进了我家，还把我咬伤了。”

操，怎么还带这样的。弗朗西斯微笑僵在脸上，脏话爆在心里。这个不懂浪漫的傻逼民族。要不是顾念着自己曾给亚瑟留下的心理创伤，他立马跳起来强奸他。

不过弗朗西斯很清楚，现在弃演等于认输。他才不给亚瑟这个机会，他调整了一下表情，没事人似的继续剥橘子，把台词接了下去。

“哦，真的吗？在巴黎这样的大都市居然也会有这么可怕的事。不过换个角度想，也很有趣吧？普通人大概这辈子都都很难遇上，至少我就从没有过。可是您准备把他怎么样呢？放生？送警局？杀了吃肉？——他现在还在您家对吧？”

他又挑下了一瓣橘子。这次不再是把橘子瓣递给亚瑟，而是直接压在了他的下唇上。

“没错。您可真聪明。”亚瑟握住他的手腕，很配合地用唇舌接下了他的投喂，“以后怎么样我也不知道，现在我只想跟他收昨天的住宿费。”

“……”

好的，弗朗西斯果断地想，这个脑子有病的英国佬今天他睡定了。让他穿着衣服走出这个餐厅门都是他对不起自己的法兰西国籍。

“这是您拿走他手机的原因吗？先生——”

他借着亚瑟握住他手腕的力道轻易地拉近了两人的距离。本来就没怎么系的浴袍带子早被他俩这左蹭右蹭完全蹭开了，失去束缚的布料顺着他的肩背滑了下来。弗朗西斯才懒得去管——或不如说他根本就是故意的。他伏在亚瑟耳边，吐着暧昧的气音说完了这句话。

“——别这样，那东西不值钱，还给他吧，他还需要它来谈离婚。”

他边说边用手抚过亚瑟湿润而温暖的嘴唇，指尖故意带了一点霸道的侵入力度。他顺着话语的尾音侧头亲吻亚瑟的耳垂和侧颈。感触到亚瑟的脉搏在他的亲吻下疯狂跳动着。显然英国人已不似最开始僵硬，他很主动地张嘴含住弗朗西斯的手指，轻轻地啃咬和舔舐。

就在弗朗西斯觉得气氛终于差不多到可以放手去扒对方衣服的时候，亚瑟突然攥住了他摸索到衬衫扣子上的手。气都喘不匀，也要拼出来一句大煞风景的话：

“那住宿费呢？”

“……”

你大爷的，傻逼英国佬去死吧。

弗朗西斯果断从亚瑟身上跳了下来，换了个更加有侵略性和可动性的姿势：双腿夹住亚瑟的胯骨坐在了他身上。谁他妈还管衬衫扣子这么小清新的东西，他直接开始替亚瑟解决固定住他裤子的烦人背带。亚瑟全然没有抵抗，整个人呼吸全然乱了套，躺平在椅子上任他上下其手。

“我替他肉偿。可以吗？”

他顺利扯掉亚瑟的背带，直接当工具锁了英国人的脖子，他们面孔相距不过数寸，情人的容貌放大进了整个视野，就好像他的世界里只剩了对方一个。

“希望您技术够好。”亚瑟说，情欲烧出来声音独特的干哑。

弗朗西斯笑了。他选择不再废话，干脆利落地低下头，咬上了亚瑟的嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clovis是Ludwig的某个变体名。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车部分三千字由另一个作者倾情支援=_=  
>   
>   
> 卡肉……  
> 算了其实不写出来也没啥关系吧，反正不是重点（……  
> mlgb，为啥（我脑内的）英在法面前是这么个软乎乎的人设，让我想写他一时性起好好搞你法都基本做不到（……

亚瑟一大早就发现自己睡在弗朗西斯怀里。

这也就罢了，还是没穿衣服的那种。他一睁眼就看到一片白皙的肌肤和拂过脸颊的柔软金发。亚瑟猛地一个激灵翻身，发现自己的几把很耿直地硬着。

他大脑瞬间放空了。

也许是因为自己在错误的床上醒了过来、在错误的方向下了床，整件事情看起来都十分不对劲。亚瑟只好先去洗手间解决问题，边弄边在内心骂娘。他心里有点纠结，前男友千里送炮，他说什么都应该领个情才是。弗朗西斯那张讨厌的脸一直在眼前晃动，让他一阵心烦意乱。

婚姻生活足以让人养成一些坏习惯。在过去的几年里，妻子总是比他醒得早，出门前就准备好了早饭。两个人坐在餐桌边，吃完早餐在走廊前交换一个吻，说点假模假式的套路情话。可这样对待弗朗西斯也太奇怪了。他应该给点别的反应。

亚瑟隔着洗手间盯着熟睡的弗朗西斯看了一会儿。多年不见了，他曾经刻意避免去想这个人，却在见面的当晚就陪他吃饭、和他接吻，还睡到了一张床上。这个人渣的脸还是如此熟悉，只是眼角添了点笑纹，眼窝更深了，浅色的睫毛覆盖着眼睛。重逢以来，亚瑟还没有仔细看过他，他坐在那里，把久违的情人从头打量到脚。

算了吧，自己大概也没有那么想搞他。

亚瑟想到这里不由得扭曲了一下嘴角，赶紧退出房间去换上日间的行头。出门买早餐之前，他想到弗朗西斯可能又会像幽灵般消失，忽然丧失了安全感。回到床头把法国人的手机揣进了兜里。

想要与他合为一体。

被灼烧的每一条神经，每一个细胞都在如此诉说着，提醒着这个人在往日的生活中给他刻下的印记。他到底还在顾虑些什么呢？亚瑟将弗朗西斯的手用力拉近自己，加深着这个吻。

他就不该跟这个混蛋说法语这门淫荡的语言。美好的雨后清晨，触目可及皆是贫穷气息的房子，一个法国前男友。他怎么还能指望它们放过自己？他的怀抱已经空虚得太久了，不愿意再留下一丝一毫的缝隙，只想要在此刻和弗朗西斯心心相印。也许对方也是这么想的，两个人很快滚到了地板上，弗朗西斯用手肘撑着地面，按着他的肩膀，从上面俯瞰着亚瑟。

“亲爱的。告诉我你想我。”他低语。

“不。除非你先承认你想我。”他的胸膛因喘息而鼓动着。

“你这个烦人精。”弗朗西斯露出有点半笑半恼的表情，隔着衣服慢慢摩挲着亚瑟的肋骨和心脏。太可怕了，亚瑟全身的神经瞬间失了灵，只有弗朗西斯指尖划过的地方在燃烧。就仿佛他的情欲不经荷尔蒙产生，而是弗朗西斯直接注射给他的。弗朗西斯温暖的掌心停留在他心脏上，他就只能听到自己心脏疯狂乱跳的声音，简直好像……他妈的，像个头次跟人上床的处男。

真是见了鬼，亚瑟·柯克兰，十五岁开始谈第一次恋爱，刚刚才离婚，又扔了个情人，性经验说不上多丰富也至少一个季度做八次爱。却在分手五年的前男友面前当起了处男，衣服都没脱干净就开始脸红心跳满脑子的期待，甚至还有点害怕。是亚瑟错了，这个妓女根本不需要有任何技术，他只要抱住他，在他耳边说一句他想他，他爱他——亚瑟怀疑一旦这样，自己立刻就可以哭出来给他看。

他有点莫名其妙担心起来，想支起上身用吻去堵弗朗西斯的嘴。他太了解法国人，该矫情的时候不矫情，不该矫情的时候瞎逼矫情，难以预测。这种时候最好还是让他闭嘴干活，不要乱说话。

但他还是晚了一步，弗朗西斯是个多线操作的天才，一只手熟练又粗暴地解亚瑟的裤子，不耽误他俯身下来，肩颈卡住亚瑟上半身的所有动作，柔软的金发散落在亚瑟嘴边。亚瑟下意识抬起手来，帮他把头发别到耳后，一不留神就听到法国人开始在他耳边低声讲可怕的话：

“我当然想你，亚瑟，一直没有忘过。你不知道吗？你是我生命的一部分。”

“……”

太过分了。法国人永远知道怎么快准狠地刺穿他的内心，让埋在最深处的爱情重见天日。五年前如此，五年后不遑多让。爱情上头的瞬间是失忆的。亚瑟根本不知道自己在做什么，在他意识到位之前，身体已经自动给出了回应，他伸开双臂抱住弗朗西斯，腰胯本能地抬起，索取更亲密的接触和爱抚。弗朗西斯早就把他碍事的裤子扒了，没说废话直接用手握了上来。衬衫夹顺着亚瑟的腿垂到地板上。丁零当啷响成一味奇妙的催情剂，他就着这曲催情剂去亲弗朗西斯的锁骨，耳畔，头发，在他亲得到的所有地方留下自己的印记。暧昧的叹息跟随着对方爱抚的节奏溢出他的唇角。随之而来的还有呓语般的情话：我想你，我想你。我不敢想你，可是我想你。

这是他的真心话。亚瑟都想不到自己还有能说真心话的一天。他甚至不记得自己是用哪国语言讲出的这句真心话。这么多年了，他早习惯了在人前表演冷心冷面冷淡，保持着假兮兮的神秘感。现在却在一个分手五年的前男友面前毫无障碍地卸去所有的伪装，再一次暴露出自己最赤裸的灵魂。

弗朗西斯稍微直起一点身，看进他的双眼，他们呼吸交织在一起，彼此从对方的瞳孔中看着情动的自己。亚瑟想再说点什么，但弗朗西斯没给他这个机会，低头又一次吻了下来。少了性欲的劫掠，多了爱情的缱绻，温柔绵长，灵巧的舌头细腻地舔舐过他的上颚，一寸一寸，一直吻到亚瑟缺氧，都舍不得推开这样的温存。

在这阵上头的窒息里，他隐约地感觉到弗朗西斯的手指已经顺着他的尾椎滑了下来。他不自在地瑟缩了一下，非常轻微，但弗朗西斯仍旧察觉到了。他放开亚瑟，低声问了一句怎么了。

“实不相瞒，”亚瑟调整了一下呼吸，直白地说，“好多年没被插过，没有心理准备。”

“喔，明白了。”

弗朗西斯笑了。高深莫测，意味不明。但亚瑟没那个余裕去揣测他到底几个意思，他满脑子被爱情霸占着，只顾得上贪图恋人的美色。看着情意混合着笑意化在他紫色的眼睛里，好看得一塌糊涂，让人舍不得移开视线。亚瑟正看得沉醉，突然身上的压迫感一轻，弗朗西斯撑起身拉开沙发旁边的抽屉柜，翻出了安全套和润滑剂。轻车熟路，仿佛这是他昨天亲自去买放在那的。

亚瑟敏锐地觉出哪里不对，从旖旎一片的晕晕乎乎里醒来了一点。

“你怎么知道这些玩意放在哪？”

“我知道的东西比你想象的多，亲爱的小猫咪。”

弗朗西斯显然不准备跟着他跑题，一句话就截住了话题。他把安全套扔到亚瑟半裸的胸前，打开双腿，钳着亚瑟的腰跪了回来。浴袍维持着一个摇摇欲坠的样子挂在他的髋骨上，恰到好处地从亚瑟的视线里屏蔽掉了所有重要部位。半遮半掩，欲拒还迎，很像亚瑟的东亚前妻平时爱搞的花样。 但法国人的动作却离这八个字相去甚远，他十分大方地挤出润滑剂，伸手探向自己身后，跟着眉头细微地皱了起来，嘴唇微启，呼吸加速，胸口起伏，肌肉扭出欲望的形状，皮肤泛起暧昧的潮红，和液体粘稠又隐秘的声音一起，勾出了一副过于撩人的画面。亚瑟又不是和尚，当然很轻易地就被撩中。他很想坐起身来，去搂弗朗西斯的腰，去咬他挺立的乳尖，但他被弗朗西斯夹着动不了——弗朗西斯正在做用手插自己这样的高危动作，随便乱动怕会伤着他。于是亚瑟只好拨开浴袍去抚慰对方灼热的性器。谁想他才碰了弗朗西斯一下，那一个啊一声叫了出来。吓了亚瑟一大跳。

“我……难道弄疼你了？”亚瑟的手悬在浴袍下面，进也不是退也不是。心想这个法国人什么情况，怎么比自己还像处男。

“别停啊宝贝儿。”处男摇着胯，主动往他手上蹭，“实不相瞒，好久没做爱。今天才知道原来我没阳痿。”

亚瑟无语凝噎。他都不知道该不该信法国佬的胡说八道，但看对方全身颤抖的敏感样，却又好像没有在说假话。

“好吧，我不知道你的婚姻生活比我的还糟糕。”

他边说边把动作继续了下去，任由弗朗西斯在他的抚弄之下肆无忌惮地发情给他看。他欣赏了一会，由衷地赞叹了一句：“这么多年不见，你越发像个婊子了。”

婊子这会也扩张得差不多，利索地把手指从自己身体里拔了出来。他挑起亚瑟腿上的袜环，不客气地弹了他一下，回了一句赞叹：“这么多年不见，你越发像个变态了。买个早饭还要穿成这样。”

“怎么这么多废话，你搞完没有？”

亚瑟看他拔出手指，便没了顾虑，粗暴地推开他的膝盖坐起了身。安全套从他胸口掉到地上。亚瑟看了看它，犹豫了一下。还是捡起来，撕开，给自己戴上。

“就是，这才乖。谁知道你还有多少小情人，别把性病传染给我。”

弗朗西斯边调侃边勾住亚瑟的脖子，重新跪坐到他的腿上，湿润的股缝蹭他硬挺的器官。一点不像怕被传染性病的样子。亚瑟没空跟他斗嘴，他正忙着做自己刚刚就想做的事：搂住弗朗西斯，揉他的腰和臀，吻在他的胸骨，乳尖，以及肋骨之间疯狂搏动的心脏上。弗朗西斯很快跟着他的动作发出了熟悉又放肆的叫床声。亚瑟脑子里警铃大作，稍微拉开一点距离，抬起头看他。

“旁边有人住，禁止你叫太大声。”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯挂了一脸的挑逗或者说挑衅，盯着亚瑟看了半晌。也不说话，反手扶住亚瑟的分身，一寸寸推进自己的身体。妈的，太要命了，亚瑟一声呜咽堪堪忍住，差点叫得比弗朗西斯还大声。

“那要看你有没有本事堵住我的嘴，我的天使。”

弗朗西斯笑着亲了亲他。一把将他推回了地板上。

——而事实也证明亚瑟没有那个本事。他在把自己完全交给上头的精虫之前只有一个想法：去他妈的噪音污染，让傻逼邻居报警去好了。那时的弗朗西斯正按着他的肩膀，熟练地摇移着自己的腰肢，放纵的呻吟声混合着乱七八糟的情话充斥在亚瑟的耳廓里。而他自己彻底放弃治疗，分外配合地向上顶着腰，恨不得这个法国佬能叫得再大声点。他不该高估自己：射在恋人身体里和射在炮友身体里的感觉是如此的不一样，他明明早就知道。

*

完事之后两个人都累得不想再动，在床上赖到了大下午。之后他们就去喝起了下午茶。

亚瑟为此特地开车把他们送到了市区。弗朗西斯发现他那辆车还是75年的MGB Roadster，一脸的震惊，说这车还能开？你居然没把它丢了？

“只要耐心保养就不会有事了，既然还能开，我为什么要丢了它？”

“但是这车没顶棚下雨时还得撑伞，而且它只有两个座位。你放着它是要等它升值吗？”

“这车网上有售，只值一万五千英镑。”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯顿时显示出一脸刮目相看的样子，语气黏糊地说好，现在有人给你打伞了。两个人都受到了对方的感动，在车上就表现得特别亲密。整个下午，他俩除了找了个充电器以外啥都没干，就跟以前谈恋爱时的风格一模一样。

事后，弗朗西斯总算把那部歇业的手机给救了起来。他俩很穷酸地回去在铺了报纸的沙发上握着。亚瑟没有订报纸，所以铺在沙发上这一摊还是他俩从地铁站里拿出来的。一个人开始研究地球另一面的财经新闻，另一个人则皱着眉一脸苦逼地思索着什么。

“说起来，你和你老婆当初怎么谈的分手？”眼看着快要到时间了，弗朗西斯破罐破摔，抬起头来看亚瑟。

“我为什么要告诉你？”亚瑟说。今天下午弗朗西斯把他惯得不错，他难得地处于充满自信的膨胀状态。“反正都已经过去了。你要是介意他的话……”

“也对，好像没啥参考价值……”弗朗西斯念叨着。

亚瑟警觉地绷紧身子：“什么参考价值？你打算干什么？”

“我不是说了吗，谈离婚啊。”弗朗西斯说着，展示了一下他正在查的德国政府网页。“那边离婚手续特别麻烦，还要分居一年，还真不知道那家伙打算怎么办。不过我反正是不想再回去了。”

他这种满不在乎的感觉让亚瑟危机感更强烈了。跟弗朗西斯谈恋爱，你得在思想上准备一个防空洞以便随时拉响警报躲进去。连婚姻这种事情都束缚不了他，他可真不能确定爱情可以有多大的力量。

“你……该不会是因为遇到了我……才这么打算？”他弱弱地说着。

“哦，那倒不是。”弗朗西斯说。而且他好像没进一步解释的意思。亚瑟下午培养的自信立马开始缓慢漏气。他也不问了，默默把自己缩成一团生起了闷气。弗朗西斯这个混账，就不能让他好好地膨胀久一点吗？

可惜弗朗西斯似乎没注意到他的情绪，因为五点半到了。

“Clovis？”

弗朗西斯拨出了电话，亚瑟好像一只猫似地竖起了耳朵，他打算好好听听这个混账能跟前夫说什么。然而事情出乎他的意料，弗朗西斯张口就来了两句他听不懂的话……妈的，是德语。亚瑟一秒钟意识到了这一点，他在法兰克福出过差，知道德国人打招呼是怎么回事。

这个混蛋昨晚上还在床上跟他一起嘲讽学法国文化的人傻逼，结果自己转头就说起来德语。怎么会这样，他们法国人难道不是极度自恋从来不多学一门语言的设定吗。亚瑟这下内心掀起了一阵突如其来的惊涛骇浪。弗朗西斯可能根本没打算为了他离婚，就只是普通地睡睡他，然后和德国人赌个气。再说，弗朗西斯当初都没答应跟他结婚，却转眼就和德国人结了婚，这个事实大概也说明他没那么爱自己。在这种突然的惶恐面前，他丢盔卸甲，一下子就忘了昨晚法国人的表白，他的怀抱和之前他们是多么亲密。

他被自己想象支配的那一瞬间就不想再听到弗朗西斯的声音了，立刻就起身走出了客厅。

英国人对法国人的态度基本符合库伯勒-罗斯模型。从昨天到现在，亚瑟经历了否认、愤怒、讨价还价、沮丧，现在已经到了第五阶段的接受现实。当然，这一反应一般出现在人面对突如其来的灾难的时候，可见亚瑟面对弗朗西斯的那一刻有多绝望。

十七岁以前他从来都不觉得爱情是值得追求的东西，也从未对人类动心。那个年纪的任何人都会拥有一种讨厌的思想，以为自己已经看透了一切。他们不会认为自己的未来会痛苦，可点点滴滴的痛苦慢慢渗入生活的时候就已经晚了——亚瑟就是在遇到弗朗西斯之后觉悟了自己的傲慢。

在他们的爱情还足够新鲜的时候，他们就经常造访这栋公寓。天台堆放了许多杂物，甚至还有一个旧沙发。虽然日晒雨淋到掉光了颜色，但架子还在。到了黄昏时分假如没有下雨，他们会经常到那里去坐一下，看太阳慢慢沉入城市的怀抱，整个天空由壮丽的金红色渐变到深紫，云层之间透着光芒。街道的影子落满这座城市。亚瑟和弗朗西斯坐在那堆破烂中间，要么拿着杯罐装咖啡，要么拿纸杯装着，装逼地碰杯。有天弗朗西斯带了个相机给他照相，说你得给它开个光，亚瑟平时很不喜欢照相，那天却没有拒绝。

之后弗朗西斯发现了日落时的街景，便手持相机翻过栏杆沿着水管滑到别人的阳台上。亚瑟看到他的这个危险动作，给吓得不轻。他大喊着让对方停下来，弗朗西斯却说这城市多美啊，为了留住这一刻，冒点危险也是值得的。

那一瞬间亚瑟便隐约感觉到弗朗西斯对生活的态度和自己完全不一样。那也许就是他爱上这个人的理由。就像某种吊桥效应，人们都容易喜欢上美丽而危险的事物。

爱情也是如此，本就生在危险与崎岖中，只有最勇敢的灵魂能跨越这条道路。也许弗朗西斯喜欢为爱而受苦受累，但亚瑟想要的从不是这个。他胆子很小，用层层外壳包裹自己的懦弱，用精致的谎言掩盖无聊的生活，只想行驶在安全线里度过一生。也只有爱情能改变他，让他忍着痛苦，踏着荆棘也要前行。弗朗西斯终于从他的生命里离去的时候，他未尝不感到解脱：爱情也许只是生命里的意外，你仍旧可以享受生活，间或像别的成年人一样忆苦思甜、怀念一下青春就得了。大部分人类都和他一样怕疼。

现在亚瑟才反应过来：这种所谓的解脱才是意外，只是命运之神在弹他这根琴弦时，稍微中断了一下，好让他在之后发出更加尖锐而痛苦的声音。

他已经诚实到没什么防御力了，只能赤裸裸地等着弗朗西斯来享受他、伤害他，唯一能做的就是把自己的卑微打扮一下摊平了放在桌面上，好让对方也感受到一丝丝的罪恶感。

弗朗西斯仍在忙着打电话，大概都没意识到他在干什么。亚瑟溜进卫生间锁上门然后坐进了浴缸里。他没开灯，厕所的窗帘也拉上了，他就这么抱着膝盖待在一片黑暗中。

很奇怪，因为现实中其实还根本啥事都没有，弗朗西斯还没来得及表示他的感情，但亚瑟就是固执地感受到了伤害。当然，上一次他还能当面作，这次因为弗朗西斯还在打电话，亚瑟不敢在他面前表演自己的委屈，只好躲在小黑屋里暗中模拟自己等一会怎样再一次被法国佬丢掉。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写完前一半我觉得需要把法德从additional tags里转正到CP tag 【aka前一半不用看因为全是法德的戏份ry】
> 
> 我已经不知道我在写什么了=_=
> 
> ===  
> 补充：叫德语名的时候是在说德语，叫法语名的时候是在说法语，懒得写这么细节，靠称呼认【。

弗朗西斯从没跟人谈过分手。

是的你没看错，真的没有谈过。分手是决定，不是可能性。只有做的必要，没有谈的余地。谈能换来什么？一个吻？一点安慰？一些补偿？然后呢？继续互相折磨？说到底，分手谁都会受伤，抚平只能靠时间。弗朗西斯又不是医生，为什么要负责给前任刮骨疗伤。

他本来也是准备这么对路德维希的，告知一下分手，然后大家各回各家各找各妈，直接开始一年分居倒计时。但亚瑟的出现微妙地改变了他的想法。况且就算没有亚瑟，路德维希和他也是婚姻关系，分起手本来就加倍麻烦。他妈的，弗朗西斯简直想掐死五年前被幻觉冲昏头的自己。结什么婚，自由同居不好么，民事结合不香么。看来是他不谈分手终遭报应，爱情劈的伤口太深，就错把婚姻当救命良药。于是现在他不想谈也得谈，人生第一次献给路德维希，上帝公平得令人发指。

弗朗西斯烦躁地抓了抓头发。想到他对路德维希显而易见的误解甚至开始心虚。虚到他本人都闹钟精了起来，五点半一到准时拨通了路德维希的电话，不仅如此，还难得乖巧地跟对方讲起了塑料德语：

“Clovis，晚上好。你到家了吗？”

“晚上好，Franz。你晚了一个小时。”

路德维希听上去心情不好，声音里挂着霜飘着雪，就是弗朗西斯最痛恨面对的那种路德维希，好像昨晚在短信里担心他人身安全的是另一个人。结婚五年总有默契在，弗朗西斯立刻感应到今天这事绝对完不了。他估计不但要被迫谈分手，还得谈个连载出来。

但比起这个，更让他惊恐的是路德维希的指控。到底什么情况，他明明特意当了回闹钟精，想给谈判一个顺利的开端。

“对不起。我这里的钟确实显示的是五点半，手机也是五点半……”

“你在冰岛吗？或者葡萄牙？”德国人语气缓和了一点，“那边都有时差。”

弗朗西斯恍然，脱口就是辱骂，毫不介意暴露自己的坐标：“操，傻逼英格兰，我居然忘了还有这个设定。”

“……你现在在英格兰？怎么回事，你不是总和我说那个地方你住够了，再也不回去了吗？”

“对，Clovis，别问了，说来话长。这是个彻头彻尾的意外。”弗朗西斯扶了一下额，心想路德维希怎么那么可爱，他说的废话竟然全都记得。

路德维希叹口气，声音回暖些许，情绪却仍旧阴云密布。弗朗西斯在电波声里捕捉到酒瓶和酒杯碰撞的叮当声，猜测他大概正在给自己倒酒喝。

“好吧，不说那个。Franz，我刚刚试着给你打过电话，一直都没有打通。你再晚来一分钟电话，我的报警电话就拨出去了，但现在这样我也并没有觉得更放心：你不但人跑到英国，还跟我讲起德语……而且我发现你也没有带什么行李，你真的没事吗？有地方住？有饭吃？不是被人绑架了？”

这是个标准路德维希式问题。不知为什么，他好像总觉得弗朗西斯在他看不见的地方会活不下去。迷路了，睡大街了，被人强奸了，失足掉下雪山摔死了，被恐怖分子抓去锯头了——弗朗西斯独自在全球各处飘的时候，路德维希会强迫他每天报平安，24小时失联就报警。弗朗西斯有次陷在撒哈拉里没信号，还真被他报过一次警，大家集体虚惊一场。后来弗朗西斯跟德国人回老家过圣诞调侃到这件事，还换来了他亲哥诚挚的安慰，亲哥说我家Lutz从小就这样，兄弟多担待，实在不行你还可以选择每天打电话回来骂他一顿。

现在想起这些几乎褪完了色的往事，弗朗西斯就只有一个念头：傻逼基尔伯特，你怎么不告诉我这根本就是你家Lutz表达爱的方式。这帮智障德国人到底懂不懂儿童的饲养方法。

不过现在他都从柏林出了走，明白什么也都晚了。旧账翻起来没个头，弗朗西斯不想浪费时间质问路德维希为什么你明明爱我却从不主动性骚扰我，他需要快刀斩乱麻。赶快放路德维希自由，别在一个不爱他的人身上继续浪费生命。

他整理一下思路，避开路德维希的问题，重新编排了段对话。

“Clovis，你是在喝酒吗？”

“嗯。”

“为了我吗？”

“……嗯。”

路德维希闷闷地应着，声音里甚至透着点委屈。

“为什么突然为了我喝酒？”

“我也不知道……可能是因为戒指？我不记得你什么时候出门特意把戒指留下，这让我感觉有点不对劲。”

“你有注意戒指后的那幅画吗？”

“……没有。”

“那有空看看它吧，那幅画是送给你的。”

果然不该太高估德国人。弗朗西斯揉了揉太阳穴，想到开满斯特拉斯堡天际的葬礼百合，突然剧烈地想抽烟。

他没管电话还连着，翻箱倒柜找起了打火机。亚瑟刚刚跑到卫生间去了，他又不能当着路德维希的面嚷嚷亲爱的小猫咪你把打火机藏哪了，只能自己硬找。幸好英国人昨天烧照片用的打火机还放在窗台上，弗朗西斯抄起它走到破败的阳台上，对着伦敦夜晚的天际线给自己点了支烟。

“……还有，或许你以后可以少为我喝点酒，我不是对的人。”他吐了口烟，看着它一点点消失在空气里，一口气说了下去，“Louis，你试着把我忘了吧。一开始有点难，但也没有那么难。三个月可能不太够，一年肯定差不多。你不爱讲话，但太痛苦的情绪还是不要憋在心里对谁都不讲。圣诞回个家，出去走一走，认识多点人。比如等春天来了，你可以去个……威尼斯？去到人世间，看一看太阳，没准也能和阿申巴赫一样在海滩上找到你心仪的小美人，当然啦，千万不要学他到死都不跟人家说爱……对了，最好再把家里重新装修一下，把我的东西都扔了，或者干脆换个地方住……”

他这一出显然把路德维希吓住了，惊愕的德国人果断截住他的没完没了的叨逼叨：

“稍等一下François，你在说什么我听不懂，为什么我要试着把你忘了？还要扔你的东西？你不是我partner吗？”

“以前是，以后不是了。Louis，我今天打电话，是想和你提离婚的。”

“……”

弗朗西斯终于还是选择把这个单词直接说了出来。不出所料换来了漫长的沉默，只剩细微的电波声滋滋啦啦回响在他耳边。好像他念的是句咒语，消弭了世间所有的声音，独留了这支单调的旋律。

他不小心想起他和路德维希刚认识的时候。那会的弗朗西斯只会用德语数一二三四五，而路德维希对法语的认知停留在你好再见谢谢。俩人在斯特拉斯堡的街头酒吧里只能用海峡对岸的语言磕磕绊绊进行交流，直到一个月后路德维希突然用法语对他流利念出求婚宣言。那是和离婚全然相反的一道咒语：酒吧里本来只有毫无意义的喧嚣，在路德维希念出它之后，一片白噪声谱中却突然绽放了很多美妙的声音。音乐声、欢呼声、远处教堂的钟声、香槟喷出瓶口、冰块洒进酒杯——有爱情的时候一切都那样美好，哪怕只是幻觉中虚假的爱情。

这场沉默好像持续了一个世纪那么久，弗朗西斯都怀疑路德维希是不是在憋大招、准备痛痛快快辱骂他一顿，但路德维希开了口，却听似冷静地问了个最简单的问题：

“我能问个原因吗？François，这么突然……是我做错了什么？”

“不，没有那么突然，你也没有做错任何事。Louis，相信我，你是一个特别出色的恋人，细心，体贴，能给人无尽的安全感和幸福感。如果换个对象，你的婚姻一定很美满。是我不适合这些，是我正在一天天死去，死的部分太多，活的部分就成了另一个人。Louis，让我这样跟你说：我很怕死，但我更怕活在一场无尽的轮回里，每天重复着相似的幸福，一直重复到生命都耗尽。说到底，并非与所有人都能与‘幸福’相配。而我恰好是不相配的那一个。”

这差不多是最伤人的那种分手。没有对与错可供争辩，没有挽不回的事实需要补救，所有的委屈就只能自己无声地消化。弗朗西斯把燃尽的烟头熄灭在脏兮兮的栏杆上，想再说点什么安慰一下路德维希，但语言的分量实在太轻，说什么都显得矫情。路德维希没有马上接他的话，他知道对方多半已经被他弄哭了。可他又能做什么呢？他可以被骂一顿，甚至被打一顿，但错位的感情还是错位的，仍旧会让人受伤，受伤总是会哭的。

“我已经没有办法再改变你的想法了，对吗？”路德维希问道，声音里带着很重的鼻音。

弗朗西斯深深吸了一口气。

“很抱歉，没有。”他说，“还好我们有婚前协议。不过就算没有，我也不会带走任何东西。我……”

“François，”德国人打断他，“你没资格这样做。”

“……什么？”

“这不是你一个人的事，你没有资格自己跑的远远的，自说自话安排好一切，只给我留一通看不见摸不着的电话。如果你不愿意回来我可以去找你。但我需要见到你，亲眼看着你把所有事情说清楚。”

好的，弗朗西斯的直觉没错，这场离婚果然需要谈成一个连续剧。也对，人之常情。路德维希的要求非常合理，比弗朗西斯本人讲理多了。如果今天谈分手的是亚瑟，而被分手的是弗朗西斯，那弗朗西斯搞不好会直接冲到傻逼英国佬的公司去，让他身败名裂再跟他同归于尽。

“没问题，Louis。但听我的，圣诞你还是按计划回家过，我们各自冷静一下。新年之前我应该都会在伦敦。到时候你告诉我你的机票时间，我当面跟你说。”

他想了想，又加了一句：“替我问候你的父母和基尔伯特。”

在挂断电话的那一刻，弗朗西斯感觉到了累，能量被瞬间抽空的那种累。他今天才知道，谈分手居然还他妈是一个体力活。

  
  
  


*

这一个电话前前后后打了将近一个小时。弗朗西斯需要收拾情绪，在阳台磨蹭了一会，点起另外一支烟，透过薄薄的烟雾看向伦敦城的万家灯火。伦敦原本阴冷潮湿，夜幕一罩反而显得温柔。不远处的公园有圣诞市场。高大的圣诞树上挂满彩灯，风里飘荡着丝丝缕缕的乐曲，一切都和五年前没什么两样，熟悉得令人几乎要落泪。弗朗西斯这才意识到伦敦也和巴黎一样，是要跟随他一生的城市。它不是流动的盛宴，但它有过爱情的气息。沾上爱情的一切都能如此轻易地渗进骨头和血肉，从此成为身体的一部分，再难剥离和丢弃。伦敦如此，亚瑟也如此。

弗朗西斯突然很想亲一亲亚瑟。离婚谈得他怀疑人生，几乎产生被割舍的错觉。他在虚假的世界里飘了那么久，现在才又一次切身感受到真实。亚瑟是他和这鲜活世界之间的连接，他需要抱住他，让他再也跑不了。

现在的问题是，亚瑟人呢？

弗朗西斯叫了两声他的名字，但是没人回应。屋里空荡荡的亮着灯，厨房卧室的门都敞着，只有卫生间的门阖着。弗朗西斯想起来了，亚瑟确实在他刚开始打电话的时候跑了进去，什么情况，怎么现在还没出来？

“Artie？”弗朗西斯走过去敲了敲门，“你活着吗？”

卫生间里没有动静，从门缝里看甚至连灯都没开，看来不是出了什么洗着澡突然晕在了浴缸里之类的抓马事故。弗朗西斯头开始有点疼：这个状况似曾相识。他们还在一起的时候亚瑟没少搞过这一套。怎么这么多年过去了，这个人结了婚又离了婚，情人不知道养过几个，居然还是一点没变。

要是放到五年前，弗朗西斯多半不太会费劲哄他。他可以在门外随便挑首刺耳的歌剧，把音响怼到门上放最大音量，不出一分钟亚瑟就会主动开门出来迎头痛骂他。但那属于敲山震虎，当面引战。弗朗西斯此刻正被伦敦夜景蛊得满心柔情，不屑干这么暴力的事。他又敲了敲门确认了一遍：

“Artie，你没有晕在里面吧？你要是不说话我就报警了。”

“你走开，别管我。”亚瑟声音闷闷的，很容易听出来有哭腔。

天呢，弗朗西斯心想：我可真是罪恶滔天，一小时之内惹了两个人为我哭。

他甚至不知道亚瑟到底为什么突然发疯，但他知道亚瑟这样失常只可能是为了他。

现在要怎么办呢？

弗朗西斯转了个身，背靠着卫生间的门坐到地上，夸张地拉起一个打持久战的阵势。他想了想，又把手机摸了出来，试探着拨出记忆里的那串号码。

谢天谢地，一辆老爷敞篷车都不换的人，电话号码果然也没换。卫生间里响起刺耳的手机铃声，三秒过后——被亚瑟掐断了。

行吧，意料之中。

弗朗西斯又拨了一遍，仍旧被掐断。他契而不舍地一直拨到第五遍，亚瑟终于接起电话，营业专用的机械声音从门板后面和话筒里面同时传过来，假里假气的平方，太滑稽了，弗朗西斯差点笑出来。

“您好这里是亚瑟柯克兰请问我能为您做什么？”

“您好，亚瑟·柯克兰先生，给我开个门呗。”

“……”

亚瑟一时没反应，大概花了一点时间来思考到底发生了什么。弗朗西斯做好被他再掐一次电话的准备。但这次英国人好好说起了人话：

“你……你哪里搞来的我的电话号码？”

“你亲口告诉我的啊，亲爱的，十多年前。”弗朗西斯笑道，“说真的，我离开后就把你的号码从手机里删了，一直想忘，但一直忘不了。直到现在都还这么轻易把它从我记忆里挖出来。你看，我没有骗你，你真的是我生命的一部分。”

他好像成功了，他听到浴室里的人终于有了行动的声音：跨出浴缸、移步靠近，跟着门锁转动，弗朗西斯回身抬起头，亚瑟站在他身后看着他，一脸五味杂陈的复杂表情，好像想哭，又好像想笑。

这种时候语言都是多余的。弗朗西斯抓住亚瑟的手，借力站起身，然后顺势把他按在门上开始亲。亚瑟没有推开他，迎合得比之前几次都更加主动，他伸出双手捧住弗朗西斯的脸，指尖绕着他的头发，张开嘴咬他的下唇，吮他的舌头，技术好得让弗朗西斯不禁想问他这几年到底跟多少个小情人练习过吻技。

但他到底没找到机会问八卦的明细。因为亲完后亚瑟突然没头没脑地问了一句：“这是吻别吗？”

他的眼睛湿湿润润的，在昏暗的灯光里闪着亮晶晶的光。

“……什么东西？”弗朗西斯有点转不过弯来。

“你会不会突然又丢下我，陪德国人回老家过圣诞节？”亚瑟追问。

“不是……这都哪跟哪？”弗朗西斯哭笑不得，“你跑到厕所里把自己关了一个小时，难道就是因为这个奇思妙想？”

“我怎么不觉得是个奇思妙想。”英国人扭开头，盯着卫生间的一个角落看，“毕竟你都为他学德语了。”

“……”

有时候你真的很难理解亚瑟柯克兰的脑子里都有些什么曲径通幽不可理喻的玩意。他用心想作的时候弗朗西斯别说讲德语，连呼吸可能都是错的。但弗朗西斯也并不太怕这些，他早就在长达几年的摸爬滚打里学会了怎么跟亚瑟过招。说来也很简单：不是要作吗？那就比比看谁更能作。

“Artie，我不会突然丢下你去和别人过圣诞节。”他慢悠悠说，“我刚刚做的决定：我要跟你回老家过圣诞节。”

果不其然，英国人瞬间丢掉所有矫情，拉回目光，惊恐万状地直勾勾盯着他看。

“啥？！你发烧了吗？讲什么疯话？你忘了上次跟我回去发生了什么吗？你不怕被那帮老古董绑上火刑架，我还怕被他们抽筋扒皮。”

“不是疯话，我考虑过了。你家人不是不同意你交男朋友吗？那我可以扮成女人回去啊。少说话就可以。凭我的演技，你家的老古董们只会觉得你风流倜傥桃花旺盛，离婚没两天就又泡到一个温柔美丽的女朋友。不好吗？说出你的反对理由，我来说服你。”

亚瑟像打量疯子一样打量了他许久。

“算了，我没有什么反对理由。”亚瑟最后说，“我可能也发烧了。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *苏哥的名字：Allister Kirkland是英文圈对他的常见设定。这个名字是Alexander的变体，所以偶尔会被亚瑟简称作Alex。  
> 然后法的女名Marienne也是一个欧美圈对法娘的设定。叫弗朗索瓦丝太容易被柯克兰家认出来了【。  
> *我真的越写越觉得樱姐姐实乃我辈楷模（。  
> *天啦这一章简直抓马到不行……

“不，还是别了吧。”三秒钟后，亚瑟说。

“亲爱的，你可真是创造了变卦速度的世界记录。”弗朗西斯语气已经重新轻快起来了，他把手揣兜里，又晃到了阳台边上。

“艹，我以为你在开玩笑！”

亚瑟这下子回想起来，弗朗西斯的幽默感模式和自己完全不一样。这种冲口而出的事情多半不是玩笑，是认真的。更糟糕的是，这个法国佬一向言出必行，多么疯的事情都敢干。

这就是弗朗西斯，你永远都不可能矫情得过他。亚瑟一瞬间想起了十万个不好的回忆，很想穿越回去掐死一小时之前的自己。

但是现在后悔已经来不及了。

亚瑟真没想到人在中年危机期间，能为了复苏的爱情爆发出多少能量。他认真地做出了在这个漏风又漏水的破房子里和前男友同居的决定，仅仅因为弗朗西斯不想再搬出去。尽管这里并没有华丽的红酒柜和工作室。在一个星期之内，法国人充分发挥了他的行动力，找人把房顶的漏洞封上并粉刷了一下墙壁，亚瑟也把自己的生活用品搬到了这里。他的离婚分居期才刚刚开始，也就懒得再租什么房子了，一切华丽的装饰都比不上有个人在家做饭重要。（至少亚瑟自己是这么相信的）

这时候他才替弗朗西斯担忧了一下钱的问题，毕竟敢豪迈地大摇大摆净身出户的人肯定不会纠结之后的生活。弗朗西斯被他逼着查看了一下银行账户，然后轻描淡写地说够用，不够我再去挣就是了，上半年接的单子赚到的钱还没花完呢。

行吧，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦还是那个他认识的波诺弗瓦。亚瑟想起来这人就是那种干活一般只肯干半年，其他时间全在外面浪的人。偏生这家伙受到上帝的偏爱，总有人愿意陪他一起去浪，令人无语。亚瑟身为社畜的嫉妒之心忍不住赤裸裸地发作起来。

“我可得提醒你，英国免签入境的时间是半年，你和我现在没法律关系，记得别不小心被人给驱逐出境了。”

“天，你现在就开始担心起半年之后的事了？”弗朗西斯对他的现实主义思想表示了极度的惊讶。“我以为起码得过完新年才会开始纠结这个问题！”

“早点考虑也不晚。”亚瑟友善亲切地说。“反正你迟早都要开始面对的。”

弗朗西斯转动着眼睛，似乎很想爆粗。五年过去，他们早忘了彼此在生活期间擦出过多少火花。就只是一个瞬间，亚瑟准备好了弗朗西斯跟他争辩，对抗，然后两个人再度以愤怒争执和互相伤害告终。他真的了解法国人，道理他们都懂，只是永远管不住上头的情绪。

过了几秒，什么事情都没发生，弗朗西斯像个小孩子一样不情愿地别开脑袋。

“反正你到时候也会提醒我的吧。”

于是亚瑟顿时感到一秒钟的蜜汁欣慰。

至少生活还是公平的，永远不会只有一方被时间改变。

然而第二天下班回家他就迎来了一个巨大的惊喜。好不容易在办公室处理完假期前最后一点事，亚瑟总算赶回了家，才刚踏进门，就看到倚在门口的弗朗西斯跟他打了声招呼。

“Bonjour，亲爱的小猫咪。”

亚瑟给吓呆了，弗朗西斯真的言出必行去买了套女装，刮干净了胡茬，还稍稍化了点妆。亚瑟作为一个迹近傻逼直男的基佬，并看不太明白化了哪里，但他完全能感受到一种致命的吸引力。本来这个家伙的外表就很漂亮，但他这时候才意识到弗朗西斯的漂亮完全是超越了性别的。这个烂人真的太有魅力了。这套衣服是冬季穿的，稍微有些深色的外套和裙子，配上浅色的毛衣和深蓝色的羊毛围巾，恰到好处地掩盖了更男性化的那些特质。感谢欧洲人的外貌和骨架，他这样走到大街上大概不会有什么破绽吧。

他发出一声呻吟。人类可耻的颜控本能正在让他徘徊在现在就上了这个法国碧池和装逼忍耐之间。怎么回事，人类还带被这样重新开发性癖的。但幸好这一刻亚瑟的装逼本能占据了上风，没有给弗朗西斯当场认输。

“你这样可不太像个女人。”亚瑟摆出一副不为所动的冷漠脸。

“具体是哪里不像？”弗朗西斯一脸的求知欲，看来他是非常认真地想要成为一个女人。

“……你看起来性欲太强了。”

“……女人不能性欲很强吗？”

亚瑟在内心总结了半天男人和女人的区别，仔细一想，他也应该有自信一点，毕竟应该没人比他更懂男女之间的分别了——尤其是床上。如果弗朗西斯真的想演这出戏，那他就应该做个最挑剔负责的导演，否则穿帮之后倒霉的人可是他自己。

“女人要是性欲太强，会被人感觉像个婊子，而且她们容易为了这个而不自在。”他对着弗朗西斯谆谆善诱。“你必须从心里畏惧别人的凝视，少搔首弄姿一些。”

“草，我现在很搔首弄姿吗！”弗朗西斯看起来真的万分困惑。“还有，什么叫做从心里畏惧别人的凝视？”

“就是，你很讨厌男人，但是你又怕他们来强奸你，感受这种心情。”亚瑟觉得自己可真是妇女学人才。

弗朗西斯顿时毫无节操地爆笑，自然不是以女人的方式：“我天，你是认真的吗？哈哈哈哈哈，真的，是你选择的女人有问题吧？！我发誓法国女人不这样，至少我熟悉的人不这样。”

“这就是问题所在，你表现得太像想要被人强奸了！”真的活见鬼了为什么他也在和弗朗西斯一起笑。“总之这样不行，你如果真的想跟我回去就认真点。”

弗朗西斯想出一个更加阴间的提议，就是到隔壁商场去排练一下。仔细想想这也是成本最低的试错方式了，于是亚瑟真的和他两个人像男女情侣一样去逛圣诞的节前商场。

这个矫情逼一走下六楼就开始感叹做女人可真不容易，他下个楼梯脚都已经开始疼了，然后自然而然地挽住亚瑟的手臂一副小鸟依人的样子。亚瑟顿时错觉自己被当成了圣诞树，身上蹭着个挂件。不知道是因为某人的造型太过女神，还是因为两个人表现得过分亲热，亚瑟在给家人挑选礼物时，感受到了各路店员投来的热烈目光。

“看来还真没人发现啊。”在亚瑟研究着圣诞礼物包装的时候，弗朗西斯突然在他耳朵后面吹了口气。

这家伙就是这样，经常有事没事就薅过人开始亲热，而且还可以随便从什么部位下嘴开始亲。亚瑟感觉到耳朵被小小地啃了一下，他也没多想，很自然地就向后往弗朗西斯的怀里靠了过去。

给他俩包装礼物的店员盯着这两个人，似乎有点愣住了。

靠，还忘了有这种设定。弗朗西斯这个动作估计也属于一般女人不会做的，亚瑟赶紧露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，付完钱之后拉着法国人就往外面走。

他开始对这次的圣诞节之行有一种要完的预感了……

在亚瑟小的时候，一直有种特别二的认知，那就是他家其实不是很有钱。实际上亚瑟在学校里一直觉得自己是那种中产阶级，直到某天步入青春期的同学们突然开始在学校里孤立他。

他自此度过了一个格外糟糕的少年时期，也养成了厌恶人类的性格。十五岁那年，他第一次尝试着和一个男人谈恋爱，那人是来他们中学的实习教师，但是那也是段不怎么健康的关系。男人和男孩总是不对等的，亚瑟甚至怀疑那段时间自己在学校遭遇的欺凌都有对方的暗中指使。

十七岁那年他总算离开了家乡，去了伦敦上大学。这时候他也认识了弗朗西斯。那时候弗朗西斯正好交换来他们学院。俩人一个读金融一个读艺术本来根本搞不到一块，但却阴差阳错选了同一门哲学课，还被迫做同一个小组作业。他俩从伦敦的一个展览吵到另一个展览，为了证明对方是傻逼而研究了远远超过学术需要的材料。直到有一天，他们突然发现想要牵上彼此的手。

好像是在作业结束的那一天吧。亚瑟发现他就要和这个白痴法国人永远分开了，于是他试着骄傲地跟弗朗西斯说，我们应该做点什么来纪念我们这段时间忍受彼此的努力。

然后弗朗西斯看着他，说好啊。

那时候的他是什么表情呢，亚瑟已经忘了，他曾经以为最重要的事还是忘了……他们在一起的时候似乎没有过去和未来，永远都只是活在当下。但他仍旧记得之后他们吻在了一起，不知道谁先开始的。但那时候的感觉一直鼓舞着他后来的生活。

亚瑟把车停在家门口的时候，忽然心情复杂地想起了这些陈年往事。这么多年了，这栋他厌恶的老房子和外面绿草如茵的庄园一直都保持着这样，没被大西洋飘来的台风给吹垮。

引发他们那次分手时大吵的导火索之一，就是上次一起回家的经历。犹记得当时，家人当着弗朗西斯的面就和他吵了起来，并且用各种刻薄的方式暗中损了他一通。亚瑟的父亲讽刺了一顿法国和英国的历史，母亲一脸伤心地说你怎么能搞同性恋，哥哥则阴阳怪气地说小少爷你看来是没法继承英国王位了。弗朗西斯和亚瑟都给气得发疯，话虽如此，两人丧逼兮兮离开之后，却马上开始产生了对对方的怨念。亚瑟一直对此耿耿于怀，他再倾向于爱情，也无法立刻下定决心就同几十年的家人决裂。

这是一场复仇。亚瑟忽然有这样一种感觉。他拉开车门，像个绅士一样伸手把弗朗西斯拉了出来。然而法国人的眼睛含情脉脉地注视着他。

“我感觉做你女朋友也挺开心的，Artie。”他调侃着。

他似乎早就忘却了以前的不愉快经历。他当然可以忘掉——毕竟，弗朗西斯用不着年年月月和亲戚们打交道。亚瑟笑了笑，殷勤地在“女朋友”的脸上印下一吻。

“好，那我们进去吧。”他恶意满满地轻声说道。

“我可真不知道你为什么还敢回来。”

亚瑟挽着弗朗西斯一进门，左近就飘过来一个凉凉的声音。亚瑟看向门边给开门的那人，除了一头红发，别的地方是个标准的柯克兰，和自己就像一个模子刻出来的。

“Alex，我不是都打电话跟你们说了吗？”他翻了翻白眼。“放假之前一个星期就说了，你们有充足的时间去接受现实。我离婚了，还换了个女朋友，谢谢。”

亚瑟说着特别假模假式地把弗朗西斯拉过来，温柔微笑。

“Marienne，这是我的哥哥，阿利斯特·柯克兰。”

阿利斯特看着弗朗西斯，满脸困惑，大概觉得这位美女哪里有点眼熟。但就如同亚瑟预料的一样，他早不记得这个只不过几年前一面之缘的人了。

“很高兴认识你。”他的三哥干巴巴地说，礼节性地亲了下弗朗西斯的脸颊。“嗯，挺好，你真会交漂亮女朋友。但是，我必须告诉你，我能接受现实，不代表我们的老爸能，Artie。”

“哦，他不能接受又怎样？我已经把人带回来了。”亚瑟一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势。

“是啊，不过他也把你的前妻邀请回来了，她现在正坐在客厅里呢。”

卧了个大槽。

这个可怕的乌龙是怎么诞生的，亚瑟已经无法思考了，他随着阿利斯特的手指艰难地看向客厅。那里有棵华丽的圣诞树，装饰着一堆闪亮到令人无法直视的星星，而他以为已经断绝关系的前妻就坐在圣诞树边的沙发上，似乎在和他母亲说着什么。弗朗西斯抓着他的手臂都变僵硬了。亚瑟百忙之中竟然感觉到有一些欣慰，太好了，看来不是我一个人在尴尬。至少他们俩都得一起面对这种pulp drama。

阿利斯特这次真的对着他露出格外友善的笑容——不用怀疑，这位是他真正的亲哥，只有看他踩到狗屎的时候才会表现得这么亲切：“啊，总而言之，我得去看看大哥家的那俩小鬼了，你们就慢慢聊天吧。”

这家伙说着真的转身就走。亚瑟暗中朝他比划了一个中指，然后无奈地转向弗朗西斯：“那个，对不起，我没想到会有这种事……”

“没关系，事情都已经发生了。”弗朗西斯亮晶晶的眼神让人怀疑那里面到底掉进了多少爱情滤镜。“你完全可以把我也介绍给她嘛，我喜欢你刚才说我是你女朋友的样子。”

妈的，他到底有没有这种行为很婊的自觉啊。不过现在对弗朗西斯进行女德教育大概也晚了吧。亚瑟振作一下精神，破罐破摔十分自然地把弗朗西斯带到了母亲面前。

“妈，我回来了……嗯，还有樱。”他不情愿地加上了一句。

出乎意料，气氛居然还挺和平。

可能因为他妈的纠结点是只要不是男人什么都行吧。弗朗西斯穿着小礼服一出现，整个客厅的气氛就突然安静，所有人的目光都被他吸了过去。亚瑟仔细观察这些人的表情，确信他们已经被弗朗西斯的美貌给说服了。不过，要光是论外表的话，樱也是个不遑多让的美人。虽然她的容貌没那么侵略性，但秀气的五官和交叠在膝盖上的双手是如此可爱，此时她微微抬起头看亚瑟，眉眼间还自然而然地流露出一丝幽怨。

如果这场戏的主角不是自己，那亚瑟大概还觉得这一切挺喜闻乐见的，谁不想亲眼看看两位美女的修罗场呢？

“没想到……是在这样的状况下见面。”樱说，语气很平淡，看起来只是朋友见面寒暄。不过她一眼都没看弗朗西斯的方向。

“父亲呢？”亚瑟说。“我听说是他把你找来的。”

“够了，亲爱的，你知道自己的语气很伤人吗？”母亲忍不住插话。“我们只是想知道到底发生了什么事？你们突然要离婚，也不跟家里商量一声，你的父亲只是希望趁着这次机会让你们好好和解！但是你却突然带个女朋友回来……说实话，你是不是出轨了？”

亚瑟觉得自己脸上发热，部分是因为他想反驳一些什么，但另一方面他又不得不承认，她的指责好像没什么错误。算了，还是别把第四者牵扯进来吧，现在这个局面已经够混乱的了。

“我觉得我不用什么都跟你们解释。”他咬了咬牙，随便母亲怎么想吧，这种事情哪里是一两句话说得清楚的。况且，他根本不屑于跟任何人解释他对弗朗西斯的感觉。“樱……按照他们的意思，我们两个人谈谈吧。”

樱看着他，一言不发。

“可以吗？”亚瑟不得不将语气放得温柔些。不论怎样，他告诉自己，这是他的妻子，必须配得上他的耐性。

“好吧。这是最好的。”她终于点了点头，将目光转向呆站在一旁的弗朗西斯。“没关系，您可以坐我的位置。如果他真的爱的是您，我并不希望伤害到您的幸福。”

弗朗西斯现在的内心戏肯定很丰富，难得一言不发地坐了下来，显得乖巧安静。如果这家伙一直这么端庄下去，倒也挺不错的。但是……算了今天晚上再迎接他狂风暴雨的作吧，毕竟他现在的主要任务是应付前妻。

屋后冬季的庭院里，玫瑰都已经凋谢了，只有两边的树上落满了雪。樱出去的时候，亚瑟担心她会冻着，还顺手给她拿了件羽绒服出来披上。她看了他一眼，柔声说了声谢谢。这让他忽然想起来以前两个人相处的时光。亚瑟心里有种说不清的复杂滋味，说不上怀念，也说不上难受，只是有种很怪异的遗憾。他和弗朗西斯那个冲动恋爱脑完全不一样，这场婚姻原本是深思熟虑的结果，却在一夕之间突然被什么东西冲垮了。他到现在也还没完全搞清楚这到底是怎么一回事。

“……我应该告诉他们，是我先抛弃你的。”樱轻轻叹了口气。“不过，也许解释那么多也没什么用。你的家里人都是些好人，我不想太伤害他们。”

她讲得合情合理，亚瑟却不想听她说自己家人有多好的陈词滥调。这些人渣在她面前确实表现挺好的，他们只会精神虐待亚瑟本人而已。他立刻转移了话题：“我只想知道，你之后有什么打算？你会回日本去吗？”

“你问这种问题，是出于对我的关心吗？”樱反问。

“……是吧？不然呢？”

“哦，那大概是我误解你了。”

又是一阵沉默，亚瑟觉得心特别累。他真的永远都搞不懂樱脑子里都在想些什么。这难道就是传说中的文化差异吗？

“我不打算继续留在这，但也不会回日本。”她沉默了一会。“放心吧，我一个人生活也没有问题。”

“那就好。”

“所以，你都不觉得生气吗？”她抬起眼睛盯着他。“我还以为……你会有些不一样的想法。”

“我没资格生气吧，毕竟的确是我做错了。”

樱脸色一黯：“亚瑟……你还记得我们刚刚见面时，你对我说了什么吗？我记得那个时候，我们谈婚论嫁，你说你一点都不相信爱情，也不相信婚姻和爱情有什么关系……”

亚瑟怔了一下，记起来自己的确是说过这样的话。那时候他被弗朗西斯甩了，当然心灰意冷，觉得这辈子无法再爱上任何人。妈的，其实还挺对的，他真的非常了解自己。五年来他再也没对任何人产生爱的感觉，直到弗朗西斯重新回来找他。

如果不是那个家伙，和其他随便什么人结婚又有什么区别呢？

“你说婚姻只是两个人利益的结合，应该以社会责任感去维护。你说得那么头头是道，我基本也被你给骗了。亚瑟，你真的一点都感觉不到吗，一个人为什么要在你说出这种鬼话后还跟你结婚？”

亚瑟霍然一惊，却有点不敢相信，有点茫然地注视着樱：“你不会……真的爱我吧？”

“不然呢？”她冷冷地说。

“可是、你从来没有表现……”亚瑟觉得心里有些乱，想说的话也卡住了。难道这又是什么奇妙的文化差异的结果吗？“我完全都不知道……”

“是啊，你对波诺弗瓦先生以外的东西，真的完全看不见呢。”

“那，好吧。你确实应该恨我。毕竟，我从来都没发现过自己有什么值得被爱的优点。”他开始自暴自弃。“我还应该做点什么补偿你吗？”

樱看了他一眼，扑哧地笑了出来，但是眼角有些湿湿的东西。她摇了摇头：“算了吧，我也不是回来跟你复合的，毕竟事情都已经这样了。再说我的感情都已经给你了，也没法收回来。我只是……当初了解了你的过去之后，我才看到了你过去的社交帐号，了解了某个人的存在。你从来不喜欢拍照，但却让那个人拍了许多……那才是真实的你吧。我认识的只是个扮演着‘亚瑟·柯克兰’这一社会角色的男人。

“不过呢，这样的你演技却着实不错。你脑子聪明，会赚钱，知情识趣。你总按时回来陪家人，也会定时给草坪除草。偶尔带你出去看点什么电影，你的评论也从来不让人无聊。你很有责任感，很多事情发生的时候都会第一时间反省自己。说真的，我都不知道有什么可以挑剔的。我有一个这样完美的丈夫，跟别的女性朋友说起来，不知道有多少人会羡慕我。

“所以，我也没法去做一个放肆任性地爱着你的女人。因为你不想要嘛。你为我着想，我为你着想，这可不就是婚姻吗？亚瑟，你就没有厌倦过对自己说谎的一天吗？假如你没有的话，我已经厌倦了，所以下定决心了离开你。”

亚瑟一句也没法回话，因为她的演讲实在是条理清晰、符合逻辑，如果这是在某个公司例会上做出的报告，他简直都想要为她鼓掌了。这时候他才清晰地看出来樱是个多么了不起的人，她头脑清晰、意志坚定，碾压他认识的大部分男人。最关键是，她的外表还是如此的女性化，以至于每个人都能产生对她的错觉。她说不定就是上天为了治他而派到这个世界上的。他瞬间一阵绝望，除了跪地求饶之外实在想不到还有什么挣脱现状的方法了。

他只有沉默以对，过了一会，也许樱终于在沉默里找到了想要的愧疚。她低声地说：“我要走了，作为告别……再送我一下吧。”

之后经历了一些简单的告别，亚瑟陪她到了门口。之后樱回过头，定定地看着他。

她是想要个吻别什么的吗？亚瑟不太确定，然后试着稍微靠近一些。

“樱……”他说。

她迅速地抬起手，然后狠狠地甩了他清脆的一巴掌。

等亚瑟从被打的懵逼里回过神来，发现人已经走没影了，他的肩膀被另一个人抓着。

“怎么回事，到底发生了什么！”弗朗西斯嚷嚷，亚瑟这才发现这家伙不知啥时候从客厅里跑了出来，而且就披了个特别薄的披肩，连鼻尖都冻得发红。这家伙该不会刚才就一直在院子里看吧？亚瑟的推理才刚开了个头，就发现弗朗西斯的脸色一点都不对劲。

他反应了一下才醒悟——他以前还没看过弗朗西斯这样，明显快气疯了，却还得忍着上头的情绪。

“那个，我……”

“我都听见了。但她居然打你，我去，怎么可以这样？！为什么要因为你不爱她就打你？”

“这点事没关系吧。”亚瑟觉得脸颊被打的地方火辣辣的，可能还有点指印什么的，待会干脆就走进客厅让那些家伙嘲笑一番得了。“反正，的确是我不对……”

“什么对不对的？她怎么可以在我面前打你！”弗朗西斯气到开始讲起了法语。幸好他俩离房间里还远，不至于让里面的人听到。

“好了好了。”亚瑟赶紧抱住他。“真的没事，我们进去吧，这里冷。”

他觉得抱的地方连肩膀都是冷的，也不知道这家伙暗中观察多久了，会不会给冻感冒了。弗朗西斯总算平静一些，开始在他耳边不停叨逼叨。说实话，男朋友单纯地挨个打可能还不至于这样，他俩自己就没少打架，但有些事情可能真是他的逆鳞，一碰就能炸。他这人对爱情倒真是感性得不行。亚瑟一下被弄得内心柔软起来，啥都不想计较了。难道家里这群鸟人还看不出来，他应该娶谁难道不是明摆着的事实吗？不懂个中道理的人都是傻逼中的傻逼。

他俩转回去客厅，亚瑟在门厅里就公然搂着弗朗西斯亲了起来。果然，在客厅里正在讨论脱欧话题的声音一下中断了，焦点瞬间就回到了他们身上。

亚瑟用余光瞟到老柯克兰已经下来了，可惜他爹面对满座宾客也只能尴尬咳嗽一声，大概是他特别的欢迎儿子的方式吧。亚瑟立刻挂上一脸营业微笑开始跟所有人介绍他的新任女友。既然樱都已经走了，家里人再怎么不爽也只能接受现实。况且他们谁都丢不起这个人，于是弗朗西斯接下来受到的待遇还是挺客气的。按照之前商量好的说法，亚瑟跟人介绍“她”还不太熟英语，并且有点感冒了嗓子不太好，成功掩饰了声音的问题。

一个下午就在特别无聊的谈话中过去了。话题从一个亲戚跳到另一个亲戚，从赛马到赛艇，充满了上流社会的令人昏昏欲睡的气息。

好不容易终于到了快要晚宴的时间，家里人已经在客厅里摆盘了，弗朗西斯从亚瑟身边起身，低声跟他说要去换件正式点的衣服。

“什么？”亚瑟有点意外。“现在这件还不正式吗？”

“你等着吧，应该让他们更加心服口服一点才对。”

弗朗西斯款款走进试衣间。亚瑟等了一会，发现时间也过太久了，他不免有点担忧地跟到了门口的走廊上。

“哇，这种场面都被你撑过去了，可真是不容易。”阿利斯特这家伙又飘过来了，一个下午，他都在和几个侄子玩闹，但显然没忽略掉这边的状况。

“哦，很抱歉没让你看成笑话。”亚瑟白了他一眼。几个兄弟之间他俩年龄最近，打小就是那种抢玩具打架的设定，互相烦得不行。也就他滚去爱丁堡大学搞研究之后两个人关系才没那么紧张了，不过见面还是忍不住一直互怼。

“好啊，希望一会晚宴上的节目你不会太出丑。”阿利斯特坏笑了一下，显然想到了什么真心话大冒险的好题目。

亚瑟正想说多半跟我女友有关吧，身后试衣间的门给推开了。

他在回头之前就感受到了气氛的突然变化，阿利斯特紧盯着门后，两眼发直，露出白痴一般的表情。不仅如此，客厅其他看向这边的人眼神都类似地僵住了……到底什么情况？难道弗朗西斯这逼真的穿着镶满钻石的曳地长裙走出来了？

亚瑟猛地回头，在看到走出门的弗朗西斯的一刻，他忍不住骂出了声。

“我操！”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦将头发用缎带扎了起来，擦掉了脸上的所有妆容。此时的他身着标准得体的西服三件套，系着领带，所有配件都配置到位，就连鞋子也换了，全身上下散发着王子般的闪耀气息。他走到亚瑟身边，顺势将呆若木鸡的亚瑟挽着拽到了外面。

聚集在餐厅里的人们鸦雀无声地看着他们，显然没人知道此刻应该说些什么。

“各位，实在不好意思。也许我应该正式向你们介绍一下自己。我现在是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，亚瑟的现任男朋友。”

操，操，这他妈是什么状况，亚瑟的腰已经被弗朗西斯搂上了，这个鸟人还顺便捏了他一把。妈的，他介绍了一下午！他跟人讲了一下午弗朗西斯是他的女朋友！这家伙该不会一开始就计划好了吧！

“啊，虽然事情可能很突然让大家不太好接受，不过生活中本来就充斥着各种意外。不管怎样，各位，你们家的小少爷已经心属于我，并且打算跟我在一起了。”

说着，弗朗西斯拉着亚瑟的手，敏捷地爬上了餐桌，亚瑟脑子一片空白，都不知道自己在干什么了。当着所有人的面，弗朗西斯站在桌上搂着他的腰来了个法式亲吻，漫长而热烈。亚瑟被他抱着稍稍后仰，头晕目眩，开始缺氧。而耳边传来一些尖叫声，口哨声，各种各样的声音，他觉得快要昏过去了。

“哦！Artie！”他听到一声来自母亲的尖叫声。“你怎么可以，怎么可以这样！”

“你这个混账东西！全家的脸都被你丢光了！”不出意外父亲也在大骂。

亚瑟从一开始的震惊中定了定神，突然打从心底地笑了起来。要说他现在是什么感觉，大概飘在云端的那种快乐都无法形容。他现在全身心沉浸的只有和弗朗西斯共演的这场戏。这家伙实在太可恶，总能给生活变出戏法来——过去的一切又回来了，他们又可以旁若无人地相爱，什么东西都没办法阻止这一点。

“好了，我们走吧。”弗朗西斯在亚瑟耳边说了句话，然后拉着他一气呵成跳下餐桌跑出了大门，将所有人都丢在了身后。没了高跟鞋他简直健步如飞，两人飞快钻进亚瑟的车里，但弗朗西斯到了驾驶座的位置。这时身后的声音说明有人追了出来，他也顾不上别的了，赶紧就一脚油门把车开了出去。

车子如风一样驶出了庄园飞向圣诞前夕的夜晚。亚瑟在飘飘然的状况中发了会呆，突然回过神来开始尖叫。

“——你这个白痴！英国的行车是开左边！！”


End file.
